Azure and Golden Dragon's of Flame
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: An ancient prophecy known amongst those in fire nation for generations, one made by the Gods. Two children bound by fate, one a warrior, the other a murderous fire nation princess. What happens when the two finally meet after 400 years in the making? will the reincarnated warrior change the heart of Azula? Or will she continue in her father's footsteps?
1. Reincarnated?

**Hey guys, Novablade 67 here back with another Dbz x ATLA crossover. This one will be abit different, and while there are 2 OC's, They're not the only main characters. Goku is in the story as one but i'm using Xeno Goku, not regular goku, the second is an OC saiyan named Asura, and the third is my own original character. I'm just going to get this out of the way before anyone asks... pairings are already decided. It will be... Goku x Ty Lee, Asura x Toph, and... OC x Azula. There ya go. I figured Azula, since she's not used very often. anyways.. onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing other than my 2 OC's!**

 **Twin Dragons of fire chapter 1: Reincarnated?**

In the realm of the Gods, there are certain spirits that are quite well known. One of those spirits is from a realm quite similar but not entirely the same as universe 7. This spirit is of course, the fire spirit Agni. He'd been observing some disturbing events that'd just transpired in a neighboring galaxy. The life of the one tasked with saving it was unjustly snuffed out.. and by his own people too!

This disturbed Agni, the Boy was ostracized for things beyond his control and then treated like a villain by the very people he was supposed to protect. Then they murdered him, and quite unjustly! That universe was destroyed as a result and nothing remained. Agni took pity on the boy, something had to be done about this. It had been awhile, but a visit to the god of the Dragons, Zarama was in order. Only thing was, Zarama just so happened to be his particular universe's God of Destruction as well. There was also... his attendant. His attendant was the polite one and one he was familiar with. Zarama's attendant was of course, a former Avatar. Former Avatar Wu was his name, he was the very first avatar.

There was also someone from Universe 7.. the first Super Saiyan God, Yamoshi. He was Zarama's sparring Partner and next in line for the God of Destruction title after Zarama would become this reality's King of all. Agni was nervous, but it had to be done. He'd visit Zarama and ask him to make a prophecy that allowed the boy he saw to be reincarnated into his world.

A short while later Agni arrived at the Destroyer God's planet. Zarama sensed the fire spirit and halted his training session with Yamoshi. "Lord Zarama, what's up? Why'd we stop?", a bewildered Yamoshi asked. "We have.. company.," Zarama calmly responded. The Saiyan God was curious as to who would be visiting the god of destruction, so he just silently went along with it. Almost as if picking up on his unasked question, Zarama calmly replied: "It's an old.. aquaintance of mine. They mean no harm."

This seemed to satisfy the saiyan deity for now as he just went about his business for the moment. It was strange though, Agni never came to see him, usually it was the other way around. Something serious must have happened for Agni to come to him. The Dragon Destroyer God then met with the Fire Spirit. Agni then relayed to Zarama and Yamoshi what he saw. Zarama was abit intrigued by this plan of Agni's, Yamoshi was behind it. In fact, he offered Agni some of his God ki to use in Reincarnating this boy he took pity on. From then, a prophecy was made and a deal was struck. A descendant of Agni would marry the reincarnated fusion of Agni's powers and Yamoshi's powers.

 ** _The incarnation of the Golden Dragon and the reincarnation of the Azure_ _Dragon_ , _bound together by Fate. The two must come together to guide the world into the dawn of new ages to come. They are to protect the world from the corrupt deity that is soon coming to judge it. Only by working together as true companions can the world be saved from judgement._**

This was the prophecy made as a result of the deal struck between the super saiyan god, Yamoshi, and the fire spirit, Agni. That, was 400 years ago.

Now 400 years later, two particular children were born. One, a baby girl with black hair and a blue flaming emblem on the side of her neck. And the other, a boy. The boy had dark blue hair, with a Gold flaming emblem on the top of where his neck connects to his shoulder...

 _Timeskip: 15 years later_

A teenage boy with long flowing dark blue hair and flaming eyes was seen going through his Katas in an open field. This was Hunter Albanar Chevalier, 15 years old. It'd been 9 years since his birth father was murdered by another firebender. His mother, Hyatan, still grieved over it. But she had since remarried and was now the wife of a kind fire nation noble. Hunter continued to practice, switching between his Firebending and his Ki usage. The latter of which was called energy bending. But if one could bend an element and energy, they were called a Ki bender. And that's exactly what Hunter was. 2 other teens were seen practicing with him. One, with Dark skin, gold eyes, blue pants, red and silver shoulder less armor, with gold bracers around his arms and legs, a similarly colored necklace, and a brown monkey tail. This was Asura, adopted son of Iroh. Then there was another Teen with palm tree shaped hair, cream colored skin, black ebony eyes, a red gi with a black undershirt, a red belt, black pants, red wrist bands, red shoes, and a brown monkey tail sticking out of his backside. This was Goku, second adopted son of Iroh. The three were already the best of friends, almost like brothers. They actually started calling each other "brother" after awhile.

The three were practicing their martial arts katas until a very happy and bubbly voice called out to them to get their attention. "Asura! Big brother! Goku! Lunch is ready!," called out a brown hair and brown eyed girl in what looked to be an acrobat's outfit. She was waving at them while running towards them. This was Ty Lee Chevalier, Age: 14 years old. Ty lee wore a bright pink shirt with red tips that stopped just below her waist, beige pants, pink tape around her legs to her feet, a happy expression on her face, lighter skin (as opposed to her brother, who had darker skin) brown hair tied into a long ponytail, and brown eyes. She was the reincarnation of Hunter's younger sister from his previous life, not that he was aware of that.

When she got to the three boys, she saw Goku and blushed. Ty Lee had more than a bit of a crush on Goku, but she was still a little too shy to tell him. But she told the three teens that lunch was ready and was sent by her and Hunter's mother, Hyatan, to bring them back to the house. The three teen boys decided to halt their training for now in favor of food in their bellies, and walked back with the energetic Ty Lee. Goku and Asura walked ahead, while Hunter and his sister walked behind them. They made small talk while walking back. For step siblings, they were as close as any pair of blood related siblings. One would actually consider them more like actual siblings, rather than step siblings.

They got to talking about one particular subject that Ty Lee was historically very nervous about: her crush on Goku. "Are you ever going to tell him, sis?", Hunter asked her. Ty Lee widened her eyes and shushed her brother, she was scared Goku heard him. Her face was red, a sign that she was embarrassed. She was now slyly twiddling her thumbs as she continued to talk to her older brother. "Um.. well.. I-I don't know when exactly. Besides, i don't even know if Goku san feels the same way about me that i feel about him.", Ty Lee answered nervously. Hunter raised an eyebrow at this and remembered something Goku said when talking about Ty Lee.

He chuckled. "Pretty sure Goku wouldn't call you Ty chan if he didn't feel the same way.," Hunter rebutted. Ty Lee was shocked and surprised at this. "Wha- What did he call m-me?", Ty Lee asked with her face flushed. "Ty chan, I'm pretty sure he calls you that because he really likes you sis.,"Hunter replied. "O-Oh Is tha- that right?," Ty Lee asked embarrassed. Hunter nodded. They eventually made it to the house as the 4 teens all went inside for lunch.

Later that evening

Just after Supper, Goku had told Ty Lee that he needed to tell her something due to a decision he was making. "W- What did you want to tell me, Goku san?," Ty Lee asked the saiyan with a blush on her face. Goku's smile widened. "I should probably tell you, I was aware of how you felt about me the whole time.. And I'm honored you feel that way.", Goku said as he smiled at her. Her eyes widened and the blush on her face was even deeper now. "Go-Goku san...", Ty Lee started before Goku held a hand up to indicate that he wasn't finished. "Truth is, I feel the same about you. I really like you, Ty chan.", Goku finished. Ty Lee put her hands up and cupped her crush's face in them. "Go- Goku san.. I'm glad you told me that. I really like you too.", She said as she leaned forward and kissed Goku on the cheek. It was the perfect moment between them, before Goku's gaze turned serious.

Ty Lee noticed Goku's sudden change of demeanor and backed off. She was confused by this until Goku told her words she wished never left his mouth at the time. "Ty chan.. I'll have to go away for awhile. It may be a long while till we see each other again.", Goku told her. "What? Goku san? what do you mean?," Ty lee asked confused and sad that she wouldn't get to see Goku for awhile. "Sorry about this, sis.", a new voice that Ty lee recognized as her brother's said.

"I- "Goku started but Hunter interrupted him as he placed a hand on the saiyan's shoulder.

"Goku, it's ok. I can see how hard it is for you to tell my sister with how close the two of you are now. She's my sister, so I'll be the one to break it to her.", Hunter told Goku. That didn't make it easier though, it was still hard for him to tell Ty Lee that they were leaving the Fire Nation. "What? But big brother, why? Is it because of me?", Ty Lee asked panicked. "That's not true and you know it.", Hunter said sternly. "The way in which Ozai rules the fire nation is wrong. He's a very evil, demented, and twisted man. No way am I living under a ruler like that. Mom agrees with me, that's why she didn't stop me. Find your own path, not one dictated by others to take advantage of you.," Hunter told her. "Mother said that?,"Ty Lee asked surprised. "Yes, she did.," Hunter answered.

This seemed to put Ty Lee at ease as it seemed she made her decision. She would also find her own path. She quickly ran and hugged Hunter, staying like that for a few minutes. This would be the last time in who knows how long that she'd see her brother. When she pulled away she asked him something that'd been on her mind. "Big bro.. If both of us end up on opposite sides in this war-,"Ty Lee started before being interrupted by Hunter. " You don't need to say it. I could never hurt my only sister, even if it was necessary.," Hunter said as he smiled.

"Thanks big bro, i love you.," Ty Lee said as she hugged him again and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Heh, same to you sis.," Hunter answered smiling genuinely. Hunter looked to Goku and told him that he and Asura would wait for him once he was done with Ty lee. That left Goku and Ty Lee alone. Goku looked sadly to his (now) girlfriend, Ty Lee. "I'm sorry Ty chan, I feel like this is my fault for making you sad.," Goku apologized. Ty Lee smiled at him. She was going to miss that goofy grin of Goku's and that Tail of his that made him look adorable in her eyes. "No, don't be Goku san. I'll manage. While i am sad that you'll be gone, I'm also sad because..", Ty Lee trailed off. "No need to say it. You'll miss your brother, won't you?," Goku asked. Ty Lee nodded.

"You're brother and sister after all, why wouldn't you miss each other? Besides, Hunter's a good big brother to you. I can tell that he really loves you and you really love him. Don't worry Ty chan, I'll take care of your brother.," Goku reassured his girlfriend. "Um.. Before you leave, Goku san.. I- I wanted to give you something.. ya know, for you to remember my feelings for you?," Ty Lee said nervously. "Alright, sure.,"Goku answered with a smile. "Could you close your eyes for m-me Go-Goku san?," Ty lee asked blushing from what she was about to do. Goku just nodded and did exactly as he told Ty lee he'd do and didn'didn't open his eyes the whole time.

Ty Lee left him with a gift Goku wouldn't forget, her first kiss. The saiyan felt something soft press against his mouth but couldn't see what. He wanted to see what, but he told Ty Lee that he'd keep his eyes closed. And that's what he did. Goku may take a little longer to get things compared to other males his age, but he wasn't an idiot. Only after he open his eyes did he put 2 and 2 together and realized that Ty Lee had.. kissed him on the lips. The said girl was now blushing furiously as she hugged her boyfriend goodbye before adding that the kiss was a reminder that he was already taken. Goku would ensure that he had only eyes for Ty Lee from now on. And with that, Goku, Asura, and Hunter fled the Fire Nation.

 ** _Six months later: North Pole_**

The 3 teen ki benders were now being escorted to the northern water tribe out in the middle of .. nowhere. They were searching for the avatar as they'd heard of him on their travels. They wanted ti help him rid the world of Ozai's tyranny. But only question was.. where was he?

 ** _To be continued in chapter 2: Help save the world; new allies!_**


	2. Help save the world New allies!

**Hey guys Novablade 67 here again. Hope you enjoyed my new crossover's first chapter. Anyways, i know i made Goku and Ty Lee more than abit ooc, but bear with it plz it's necessary for the story. Anyways... This chapter will introduce team Avatar into the story and.. certain events will be different. In case you're wondering who the villain from the prophecy is.. any Dragon ball super fans reading this should know immediately who it is. Anywho onto chapter 2!**

 **disclaimer- i own nothing other than my 2 oc's!**

 _North pole: Northern watertribe_ fortress

Hunter, Goku, and Asura were all tied up due to a misunderstanding by the water benders. They were being dragged before the chief in ropes. Hunter was in chains however, they somehow viewed him as the biggest threat of the 3 teen benders. Not that they were wrong, but if only they knew what Goku and Asura could do. While some other group was being welcomed, Hunter was roughly dragged before chief arnook by the guards in chains.

If looks could kill, Goku and Asura would've burned the guard heads off with the glares they were sending at the guards. Why? why'd he get the feeling this happened to him before? It was always him being mistreated and scorned at. The group of younger teens watched with horror as the teen with shoulder length dark blue hair was being brutally beaten for a misunderstanding.

"Who are you, boy?", Arnook asked as Hunter was roughly dragged before him. "I'd tell you sir, as soon as you call of your guard dogs here.", Hunter replied. "Silence, vermin!",a guard said as he punched Hunter in the face for the umteenth time today. Hunter spat out the blood from his mouth and managed a response. "Heheheh, That one actually stung a little.", Hunter answered. The guard was about to hit him again when Arnook called the guard off directly.

Bruised and bloody, Hunter stood in front of everyone as if he barely even felt the blows. I am Hunter Albanar Chevalier, sir.", Hunter answered. "Chevalier? That's a nobleman's name in the Fire nation if i'm not mistaken.," Arnook observed. Hunter nodded before it was Pakku who noticeably froze when he saw Hunter's face for the first time. The master Water bender walked forward. "What did you say your name was, boy?",Pakku asked.

Hunter looked up and his face held a look of shock as he recognized the man from his early memories before his father was murdered. "It's Hunter Albanar Chevalier.," The teen replied. "Did you just say.. Hunter?," Pakku asked eyes wide as dinner plates. Hunter nodded. He then asked what his name was. "It's Pakku.", Pakku answered. Then it dawned on him.

"Gra- Grampa Pakku?", Hunter asked shocked.

Everyone at the banquet was shocked. Did this boy just call Master Pakku his.. grandfather? Even Arnook was surprised. "I see.. it really is you, boy. To think, my grandson would come to me in such a state..," He said as he glared at the guards who did this. "Tell me, how's Berethon and my daughter doing?," Pakku asked expectantly. Hunter's face saddened and frowned at this. "You mean.. No one told you?", Hunter asked. "No, what happened?", Pakku asked.

"Dad's dead. Killed by a corrupt fire bender, that was 9 years ago Grandpa.", Hunter answered. After realeasing his bonds, Even Arnook was surprised. "I see.. it really is you, boy. To think, my grandson would come to me in such a state..," He said as he glared at the guards who did this. "Tell me, how's Berethon and my daughter doing?," Pakku asked expectantly. Hunter's face saddened and frowned at this. "You mean.. No one told you?", Hunter asked. "No, what happened?", Pakku asked. "Dad's dead. Killed by a corrupt fire bender, that was 9 years ago Grandpa.", Hunter answered. After realeasing his bonds, Hunter asked if the same could be done for Goku and Asura as well. Arnook nodded and had the guards release Goku and Asura.

"Permission to speak sir?," Hunter asked. "Granted, you may speak.", Arnook replied. Hunter nodded and thanked the water tribe chief. The boy then proceeded to introduce himself, Goku, and Asura and told the whole tribe of the things they saw in the fire nation. They were fugitives of the fire nation. Basically after the Fire Lord had heard of their stance on his rule and their defiance of his orders to join the fire nation army, there was an order given to track them down. The three teens in front of the northern water tribe were wanted men by the world's enemy.

That's when Katara spoke up, which surprised everyone. "So in other words, the three of you have a bounty on your heads for deserting the fire nation?," Katara asked curious. "Yes you are correct, water bender.", Asura replied. "What are the three of you doing here, so far from your homeland?," Princess Yué asked gaining the attention of all present. Hunter stepped forward once again to speak. "We are looking for the Avatar, whom we've heard has returned. The one destined to defeat Fire lord Ozai.," Hunter answered. "We've come to offer him our help in taking down his empire of a country. As well as our undying loyalty.," Asura said.

At that point, Aang stepped forward and stood in front of them. He had his glider staff in his right hand as he stood in front of the three teens. A bald kid with arrows lining all 4 of his limbs and head, wearing an orange top that covered his shoulders. A beige long sleeved shirt, pants, and cream colored skin and black eyes, this was the avatar in front of them. A living relic.. a 116 year old kid standing in front of them (i purposely made aang a four years older than in the original so he was more or less around Katara's age and height. It was a little weird having 2 12 to 14 year old kids in love with each other). Aang wasn't that much shorter than the three teens as they kneeled before him to swear their allegiance.

"Avatar Aang, we give you our word that we will stick by you and your friends no matter what. We offer you our help in taking down Ozai, his rule has to end! We will be your sword, so feel free to ask us whatever you will.," Hunter said as himself, Goku, and Asura all knelt before aang to swear their loyalty to him and Gaang. Aang was surprised by this, 3 energy benders that would willingly defy their home country to help him save the world? That was rare. As Aang looked at Hunter, he noticed a golden flame emblem/sidgel on the base of his neck just before his shoulder. No doubt about it, this guy was a Firebender as well as an energy bender. A Ki bender right in front of him, that could prove to be invaluable to have. Standing, the 3 teens were welcomed into the gaang. They had a common goal they shared with Aang and the water tribe siblings, to bring peace and balance back to the world.

Life at the north pole returned to normal for the time being. Aang was taken in by Pakku as his Student, Katara went to Yugoda for healing instruction, while Sokka spent time with princess Yué. That was cut short when Hunter sensed a very large amount of enemies approaching. Goku and Asura seemed to pick up on it too. "You feel that?," Asura asked. "Yeah, I felt it. There's a large amount of fire nation troops heading this way.," Hunter answered.

( _I think i'm just going to skip to the part when Zhou appears, sorry everyone.)_

Zhou stood on the deck of his ship while the attack on the north pole commenced. He would conquer the northern Water tribe and capture the avatar. While the invasion was going as planned, Zhou managed to make it inside of the fortress. His plan? Kill the moon and ocean spirits, or.. one was good enough he figured. Once the the north pole was conquered, the princess would have no choice but to court him. Sure, he may have been a bit older than she was but he derserved a powerful maiden by his side. Plus then nothing would be in his way of becoming the next fire lord. It was an ideal situation. Now he just had to make it to the oasis to get the moon spirit, then all the water benders would lose their power. While he was occupied doing that, he failed to notice that 2 saiyans were systematically taking out his entire fleet of ships for the said invasion.

with Aang

While Aang was in the Spirit world, Zuko showed himself. He was quickly defeated by Katara though as she froze him to a wall, knocking him out. Hunter opted to stay close in case anything happened, but unfortunately was not watching the oasis. He was busy defending the water tribe with his firebending. The water benders were surprised at this because of the color of Hunter's flames... they were gold like sunlight. Scores of Fire nation soldiers came at him, only for them to be knocked back by the golden flames of one blue haired teenager. A group tried surrounding him, but he simply dispersed their flames and with a mighty yell sent scores of fire nation troops hurtling backwards. This was due to the gale force winds generated by Hunter when his crossed his arms and flexed his muscles. any troops approaching were more than a little scared of Hunter, due to his enormous power.

This was however before he started taunting them about how they were gonna let one teenager get the best of them. This angered the fire benders and Hunter exploited that. While anger was the fire benders' greatest source of power next to the sun, it was also their most glaring weakness and he made a show and clinic out of it on how to defeat a fire bender. He called it 'Basic Fire bender strategy 101'. It was effective because the water benders learned from him and were using it to take advantage of the fire benders' anger. While this was going on, Katara wasn't ready for the cheap shot that a newly invigorated Prince Zuko delivered to her. He was able to take Aang and temporarily escape. Night soon fell, but this is when disaster struck.

Zhao who had infiltrated the oasis managed to capture and kill the moon spirit. The moon turned red before ultimately disappearing from the sky. Hunter knew something terrible had happened and contacted Aang's spirit as soon as he returned from the spirit world.

"I am a legend! Many generations in fire nation history will soon tell how I, Zhao felled the moon spirit and conquered the northern water tribe!," Zhao bellowed. He was so distracted by his own musings that he failed to realize that Aang had returned and entered the avatar state with the ocean spirit.

Tock, that was the sound of Hunter landing to face Zhao. When he turned, he smirked as he recognized Hunter's face as the small child from all those years ago when he killed his father. The teen was confused as to why Zhao was smirking, he wasn't sure what to make of it. But he was angry at Zhao for what he did, the guy was a grade A jerk. "Zhao! You have any idea what you've done?! Everyone needs the moon, including you fire benders! What were you thinking?!",Hunter angrily berated the older man.

Zhao was a little surprised at how angry the boy was, but didn't pay it any mind. He smirked as he thought of something, but he didn't bother to think of the consequences. "Hold on, ah yes. You're the little brat from when I killed that man. Ah yes.. the one who got in my way of being with the most beautiful woman in all of the fire nation at the time. What was his name again? Ah yea.. Berethon, that's who he was. So you're his brat, eh? I guess good things do come in pairs.", Zhao rambled.

Hunter's eyes widened as his power now begun to swell up around him. "You... You killed my father! Because of you, i had no father or family for a long time! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Silver Tattoos suddenly appeared on his body as his hair changed to a midnight lavender color and spiked with two bangs framing his face as he was surrounded by a crackling dome of electric energy. Hunter continued to yell as his power grew, the earth shook and the sky darkened. Lightning could be seen striking the ground around Hunter as large pillars of light erupted from the water and the frozen ground. Zhao was more than a little shocked at this. The kid was.. he was transforming!

Pakku saw this and tried to yell out to Hunter to calm down, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. The boy's power continued to grow stronger and stronger as it shook the entire earth. No doubt citizens in other nations could feel the tremors Hunter's power was making. The teen continued screaming pulling out all of the rage that'd been building inside of him for the past 9 years because of the man in front of him. His daughter, Hyatan had warned him about this. Because Hunter was a kind soul, she had no idea what would happen if he awoke his bloodline's power due to seeing his father's killer in front of him. He was surrounded in a bright purple aura, it was shining like the sun! Waves of power were coming off of Hunter as his screaming only got louder and deeper, he was screaming in rage.

The blue haired Ki bender was pouring out all of the rage that'd built up inside him and was putting them into his ki. This wasn't normal ki either. No, it was far more powerful. All of the water benders could feel Hunter's power, they were in awe of it.They also felt for the boy, discovering that his father's murderer was right under his nose? And for him to taunt him with his father's death, that was just asking for trouble.

Katara came back only to discover Hunter, screaming in rage as his power climbed higher and higher. He was going to shake the planet apart if he kept this up! The water bender was concerned for their new friend, she didn't like seeing him in that much pain and rage. Just as Katara was bout to call for him to snap out of it, something amazing happened.

The transformation finished. There Hunter stood in all his glory. His arms, legs, and chest had red glowing tattoos on them and his hair was a midnight lavender purple that was spiked upwards and outwards with two bangs framing his face (think of mirai trunks' ssj hairstyle in the cell games.. it's kinda like that.) and what one could only describe as a godly electrifying aura surrounding him. Hunter's form radiated pure power, perhaps possibly even more power than a fully realized avatar in the avatar state. He glared at Zhao, who was speechless and more than a bit nervous at this new power.

When disaster struck and it seemed hope was lost, Hunter transforms into this godly state to restore hope. Even Aang was in awe of Hunter's power now, the power seemed to.. invigorate the avatar with a sense of hope that he never felt before. The Ocean Spirit with Aang seemed identify Hunter as an ally as it continued to sweep aside Fire nation ships and push them away from the walled fortress of the northern water tribe. Everyone else was staring in awe of Hunter's new power, he was glowing like the sun.

Pakku stared in awe before a dawning realization hit him as to what this new form of his grandson's was. But.. that couldn't be possible, could it? If he was right, this new form of Hunter's was something out of Legend and only something those with the blood of a certain warrior race flowing through their veins had access to. "I see.. The boy actually did it. Take a look everyone! What you see before you is the warrior straight from Legend: The Blazing Arkynorean!", Pakku stated. "Pakku you mean to say that your grandson has become the vengeful warrior of legend?", Arnook asked surprised. Pakku nodded. "The vengeful warrior that's awakened by Rage or fury and will help the avatar restore balance to the world... The Blazing Arkynorean..,"Arnook repeated shocked.

Hunter landed and glared at Zhao with one emotion coming off him: Rage. The menacing eyes the color of moonlight stared at Zhao in fury. Before he could even move to engage the boy, Hunter already had his fist buried in the older fire bender's gut as a tremendous amount of wind was expelled from his back. Zhao flew back, dazed from the blow. "What the-?! What was that?! I couldn't even see him move!", Zhao thought to himself. "That speed, he's so fast!," one water bender exclaimed as Zhao was hit again even harder this time. Now Zhao was getting angry. How dare this kid make a fool out of him!

However, when he tried hitting the boy he couldn't even touch him. His fire bending just lazily passed by the boy was he either dodged it effortlessly or took control of it and sent it back at Zhao far more powerful than it came at him. Because of how powerful the stream of fire came back at him, Zhao was unable to counter it and ended up being blown back by it. He tried getting up and Fire bending at the boy, but he was too fast for him and was effortlessly dodging every single attack Zhao threw at him.

In fact, he made a show out of making Zhao look silly. Hunter then decided to just beat him to within an inch of his life. He started dealing heavy and crippling blows to Zhao who had no time to defend against them at all. "Why?! Why can't I hit him?! There's no reason a brat of a man like Berethon should be so far outclassing me with his power! He should be weak! ", Zhao shouted incredulously. Hunter heard that, big mistake. The teen then started pummeling Zhao, while appearing and disappearing numerous times.

Seeing no reason to drag the fight out further, Hunter punched Zhao square in the jaw before vanishing and the appearing again to land a double haymaker to zhao's stomach. Zhao crashed to the ground, and stayed there in the crater unable to move.

Meanwhile back with Aang and the others, Yué decided to give her life back to the moon spirit after mulling over ways to save the moon spirit. Sokka had tears in his eyes as he mourned Yué's passing. The avatar, now back to normal as the Ocean spirit returned to this oasis; broke the news to chief arnook. Just before the ocean spirit attempted to drown Zhao, he accepted Zuko's help to save him and fight another day. He couldn't die here, he had too much left to accomplish. Zhao would just have to kill the kid next time they met. Hunter angrily warned Zhao to leave and that the next time he saw him, he wouldn't even think twice about killing him. The teen then returned to normal as his hair returned to the dark blue color it normally was.

The others ran over to him and asked if he was ok, to which he nodded. "I had no idea.. that i had that type of power inside me.," Hunter said astonished. Life returned to normal in the northern water tribe with Goku, Asura, and Hunter joining the gaang before leaving the north pole for the earth kingdom. With gifts from the northern water tribe, the gaang set out to Omashu to find King Bumi.

 _Fire nation_

Back in the fire nation, ozai had received news of Zhao's defeat at the north pole. This angered him as Zhao had proven to be a colossal idiot for that useless invasion. But he did receive some good news out of the report. His men tracked down the incarnation of the Golden Dragon. He was now traveling with the Avatar. He smiled at this, now if only he could get his hands on the boy. "Hunter A. Chevalier, huh? This is perfect.," Ozai thought. He turned to the door as he felt that his daughter was just outside the room. "Enter, Azula.", Ozai called.

The doors opened and into the room came a girl with Black hair, amber eyes, wearing red and black armor with a small tiara in her hair as a hair tie. This was the fire nation princess, Azula. She was known as a prodigy among fire benders for her talent and the only known bender in all of the world to be able to bend Azure colored flames. "You called, Father?", Azula asked as she kneeled before him. "Yes i did. Zhao has proven to be a colossal fool. Your uncle is an idiot, and your brother.. well we won't speak of his failure. I want you to capture that fool of an admiral. You are to go after the Avatar. But there's one I want you to bring back with you unharmed preferably.", Ozai told his daughter.

"And this someone is?," Azula asked. "Hunter. Believe it or not, but that boy is your soulmate. He wields the golden flames. The one you as the Azure dragon are destined to be with will be waiting for you.", Ozai said calmly.

Azula's face held slight shock. The boy she was bound by fate to be with was traveling with the avatar? She didn't pay attention to his name but she would bring him back to her father. She nodded and excused herself as she turned and left. "hmm.. if i'm going to catch the avatar and this boy father wants, i'll need a small and elite team. Guess i'll have to go visit some old friends. But first, to track down the fool Zhao.", Azula mused to herself as she headed out to board a ship. She wondered what this boy her father seemed so interested was like. From the legend, it said he was going to be a warrior. "If he's a warrior, i'll have to be ready.," Azula thought with a smile as she boarded her ship with some soldiers. "Where to, your highness?", The captain asked. Azula smirked. "Set us a course to the earth kingdom. That's where our 2 targets are heading.", Azula ordered.

 **The fire nation princess is joining the fray! How will she react when she comes face to face with the boy she's bound by fate to be with? We'll soon see.**

 ** _To be continued in chapter 3: Two bound by fate; The exile and the princess_**


	3. Two bound by fate exile and Princess

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter here. In case any of you are wondering, Yes I actually plan on making a sequel to this story involving the children of the main cast. So yes, the sequel will take place in the timeline that the legend of korra takes place.**

 **Anyways quick disclaimer before we move on: I own nothing other than my OC's!**

 _Timeskip- (After the whole secret love cave episode)_ omashu

The Gaang had finally made out of the labyrinth of tunnels called the cave of two lovers. Sokka started announcing their arrival to omashu when he and Aang stopped mid sentence. They saw Omashu's front gate with the symbol of the Fire nation on it. That wasn't good. The three energy benders started to try to sense Bumi. Hunter was the one who locked onto him. He opened his eyes and relayed to the gaang what he was able to pick up.

"I think he's somewhere secluded, Aang. Where would they take him?", Hunter asked Aang.

"Somewhere that he can't Earth bend, somewhere metal.", Aang answered.

"Ok, Why don't you 3 go into the city and try to find him? Just call if something comes up, alright?", Asura added.

"We will.," Aang replied.

"But Aang- look i know you had your heart set on King Bumi, but we can find another earth bending teacher.," Katara explained trying to reason with him.

"This isn't just about finding an earth bending teacher. It's about finding my friend.", Aang said back.

The three then made their way into the city. (I think i'll skip to the part when they evacuate all of the citizens and are about to trade Mai's 2 year old brother for King Bumi.)

"Avatar Aang, we have a problem.," The man named Yao said.

"Ok, what is it? Are we missing someone?", Aang asked.

"No, that's the thing. We just did a head count, we have an extra.", Yao said as he pointed to the fire nation toddler.

The Gaang looked to see the fire nation baby playing with momo, before he spotted Sokka's club. He started playing with it before Sokka quickly snatched it from him.

"No, bad fire nation baby!," Sokka exclaimed.

The baby then started crying until Katara whacked sokka on the head for yelling at a baby. After a futile attempt to explain how this baby boy would grow up to be a murderous fire bender when he got older, Sokka relented and gave his club back to the baby. A messenger came soon after with a message demanding a trade, The toddler for King Bumi. Hunter and the other 2 saiyans suspected it was a trap but, it couldn't hurt to go along with the request.

 _A short time later_

Aang, The water tribe siblings, and Hunter walked towards the bridge where they met 3 girls garbed in fire nation attire. These girls were of course Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. The group walked forward with the baby as they lowered king bumi in a metal box that covered all of him, except his face. As the two groups locked eyes with each other, Ty Lee's eyes widened in shock and excitement. It was her brother! She knew they'd meet again, but these were.. less than desirable circumstances.

"We're ready to trade," Aang said.

"Hold on, if i may say something. Mai? you don't mind, do you?" Azula added.

Mai shook her head no and let Azula continue. "I just realized. We're trading a 2 year old for a King, a powerful earth bending king at that. Doesn't really seem like a fair trade, does it?", Azula said smirking.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, get ready. They want a fight.," Hunter warned them.

"Sorry, deal's off!," Azula said.

Just they were ready go at each other, Ty Lee put her arm out and stepped forward when she saw Hunter. "Brother, is that you?," Ty Lee asked shocked. Everyone had to blink and do a double take to make sure they heard that right. Hunter temporarily relaxed upon seeing his sister as he stepped to the front. "What the-? Sis?", Hunter asked. The two groups looked back and forth between the two before Aang and the water tribe siblings realized what the two called each other.

"BROTHER? WHAAAAAT?!", The gaang said as Aang and Katara fell over and Sokka stared in shock with eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Azula was surprised by this turn of events and it showed on her face. When she recovered she was quick with a response. Even Mai was surprised at this, she had no idea that Ty Lee had a brother. "Well Ty Lee, you never told us that you had a brother.," Azula said. Ty Lee had an apologetic look on her face and said : "Sorry Azula, I didn't think it was important enough of a detail for you to care about." "Sis, what are you doin' with them?", Hunter asked. "What are you doin' with the Avatar? And why are you here?", Ty Lee asked. " I should be asking you that, silly.", Hunter replied. Azula then stepped forward, fully intending to capture Aang. However, Hunter wasn't letting that happen. So he stepped in front of Aang, signaling that he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing.

Ty Lee's eyes widened in worry. She knew her brother was strong and could handle himself against pretty much anyone, but Azula was strong herself. Her brother and her friend were glaring at each other and would come to blows eventually. "Big Bro..., Azula... ," She thought sadly. Ty Lee didn't want either of them to fight each other, but she knew that it was inevitable. They were on opposite sides in the war, after all. Azula's Amber eyes stared into Hunter's Flame colored eyes as they glared at each other. The others just stood there, waiting to see what would happen. The tension between Ty Lee's older brother, Hunter, and Azula was so thick that one could've cut it with a knife.

However, the wait would seem to be over as Azure flames ignited in Azula's hands while Golden ones seemed to surround Hunter. Azula was smirking, but soon it turned into one of shock as she felt Hunter's power swelling up around him. The metal rig they were on was starting to shake due to Hunter's power. For some reason that was unknown to her, that glare of Hunter's secretly hurt her. She had to admit it to herself, but this boy that stood before her was actually very physically attractive for his age. Azula looked him up and down, she begrudgingly admitted to herself that she liked what she saw.

A handsome young man the same age as her and was very muscular? She could tell just from looking at him that he was obviously going to be a formidable opponent up close. Azula did want to test him as a fire bender though. Was he as talented as she heard he was from reports? Only one way to find out, she had to fight him.

insert epic ost: Dragon ball super- all out battle*

Hunter's flame sidgel started glowing as he slid into a stance. (imagine xeno Goku's stance. it's very similar) Azula also slid into her own stance as she prepared to fight this boy who'd undoubtedly captured her interest. No one else was moving, but they were prepared to just in case Azula and Hunter moved. Azula suddenly sprang into action, Firing a stream of Azure flames at Hunter. Hunter avoided it and sent several blasts of Gold colored flames at Azula. The fire nation princess ducked and weaved out of the way, before creating a large arc of blue flame with her leg and brought it down on the the blue haired teen.

The blue haired teen was not only able to disperse the flames, but he also absorbed some of them and sent a large pillar of Gold flame back at Azula. The two were trying to find a weakness in the other's fire bending form, but were unable to capitalize on any openings they did find. Every time Azula would kick to send a stream of fire at the boy, Hunter would just counter and block with his own stream of fire from a kick. The same thing went for punches and flame arcs created by kicking motions or when they brought their hands down. It wasn't until they both created weapons from their fire bending that things got interesting, Azula with her flame daggers and Hunter with his flame blades.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were fighting off Mai and Ty Lee who had joined the battle reluctantly. Katara could tell that Ty Lee was still sad that Azula and Hunter had to fight each other. She didn't want two people who she cared about to fight, it hurt her to see that. Her and Aang then switched opponents as Katara began to fend off Ty Lee and Aang fought the knife thrower, Mai. Katara used her water whip to try and keep Ty Lee at a distance, but the acrobat was fast and narrowly missed landing a jab or two on the water bender as Katara nimbly weaved out of the way. However, Katara miscalculated Ty Lee's speed and eventually became the victim of a barrage of several quick jabs to her arms and legs. This caused her to lose control over her water whip as she couldn't figure out why she couldn't bend suddenly.

"Why can't I bend?", Katara thought frustrated. Ty Lee suddenly stopped and explained to the water bender why she couldn't bend suddenly. "I blocked your chi, water bender. That's why you can't bend right now. ," Ty Lee explained. "But why would you do that?," Katara asked. "It was the only way i could get you to stop so I could properly talk to you, Katara.," Ty Lee told her. Katara's eyes widened. But then she remembered, this girl was Hunter's younger sister. That fact still surprised her, the two looked nothing alike.

"How do you know my name?", Katara asked wary of the girl. Ty Lee smiled and replied: "My brother has told me all about you in his letters, Katara. So why wouldn't i know your name?," Ty Lee asked. Katara thought about that, it did make sense now that she thought about it. "And before you ask, allow me to clear up how Hunter and I are siblings when we look nothing alike. Truth is Hunter and I are step siblings. His mother became my mother through marriage to my father.," Ty Lee explained. "Oh. I see, I guess that makes sense.," Katara answered slightly relaxed. "There's something you should know though, Katara.", Ty Lee told the water bender suddenly serious.

Katara was now curious, what could be so important that caused Ty Lee to become serious all of a sudden? "My Brother and Azula's fates are intertwined with each other.," Ty Lee said. Katara raised a questioning eyebrow like she was confused. "Their fates are intertwined? What's that supposed to mean?," Katara asked confused. Ty Lee sighed. She had to tell her everything, didn't she? But she couldn't tell her everything though, Katara would have to piece together or found out the rest on her own somehow. "Tell me Katara, are you aware of the prophecy of the twin dragons?", Ty Lee asked. Katara looked confused, so she shook her head no.

Ty Lee then continued as she knew that Katara was not aware of its meaning. " ** _It's said that when the world is in turmoil, the incarnations of two ancient Dragons will appear. The two dragons whose souls were bound together by the gods must work together to guide the world alongside the Avatar. They must then protect the world from the evil that is coming to judge the world. The 2 dragons must be the ones to defeat the evil, otherwise it will be reborn and the cycle will continue until the world is destroyed. To guide the world into the future ages to come, the Azure Dragon and the Gold Dragon must cohabitate.",_** Ty Lee explained.

Katara was surprised, she'd never heard of that prophecy before. "Gold dragon and the Azure dragon? Well I'm pretty certain of who that Gold Dragon is... It's got to be Hunter.," Katara thought. "Katara, I know you mean well but DON'T interfere with the prophecy. I am aware of your feelings for my brother, but please don't interfere. My brother is already bound to someone else.," Ty Lee warned. "By those gods? I know. But why should it have to be that way? I love Hunter too (but.. i also love Aang..), He shouldn't have to go through with what the gods say! He's his own person and should be free to choose.," Katara argued.

Ty Lee looked sternly at Katara before continuing. "Katara, please listen to me. Let your feelings for my brother go. The only way this world survives is if Hunter Joins together with the one he's eternally bound to. If not, this world is destroyed by the evil that is coming.," Ty Lee snapped back. Katara couldn't argue that. She sighed in frustration, Ty Lee was right; loathe as she was to admit it. And if she thought about it, Hunter really didn't feel the way about her that she did about him. He saw her as more of a sisterly figure, than as a love interest. Katara's bending came back into her arms a few minutes later, but she didn't feel like fighting Ty lee after what she learned. "Go. I'll let you escape Katara, my brother needs your help as a sister figure currently. I won't chase you. But please, take care of him.," Ty Lee pleaded. "I will. And... thanks.," Katara said.

With that, she took off and made her way to Aang. The Gaang received the signal to escape, which they did after watching King Bumi escaping further into the city to lie low for awhile.

Back with Hunter and Azula, the two had briefly chatted about ideology concerning Ozai's rule of the fire nation before Hunter gave her the slip. He created a huge wall of golden flame to conceal his presence as he escaped. Some of what Hunter said got Azula thinking on what he said to her. She was intrigued by this teen and could feel that they'd meet very soon through the bond or the strange feeling she got when they were close to each other. Though she wouldn't admit it, Azula did like Hunter more than most males her age, but that wouldn't deter her. She had a mission to carry out, and she'd complete it without fail.

Azula turned back to mai and Ty Lee, they'd just have to keep tailing the Avatar's group for awhile longer. She was not going to go back to her father empty handed. The princess still couldn't help but grin at the thought of seeing Hunter again. She couldn't explain it, but she just had to see him again soon. Ty Lee inwardly smirked, she knew what Azula was feeling herself because she also had feelings like that for someone.

Back with the gaang, Aang was a little disappointed that they didn't find bumi again. But, he did remember what bumi told him. "Your earthbending teacher will be someone who's mastered neutral Jin.," Bumi's voice replayed in the avatar's mind. "Guess we head for Ba sing Sè?," Hunter asked. Aang nodded and the group headed for the famed walled city of the Earth Kingdom. "We'll meet again, Princess Azula.," Hunter muttered under his breath as they flew away on Appa after picking up Goku and Asura.

 ** _To be continued.. in chapter 4: Journey to Ba Sing Sè._**


	4. Journey to Ba Sing Se I

**Hey guys i'm back again. Wow i would have never guessed how many people actually like and read this story. I'm abit blown away. Anyways to Kenallo25 (i hope i spelled that right. correct me if i mispelled it), Don't worry there will definitely be more Goku x Ty Lee in the future of the story. Goku will be taking more of an active role in the story going forward, who knows he may even run into Ty lee by this chapter's end? Glad to see you like the Goku x Ty Lee pairing, it's one i think people should explore more often. In case anyone is wondering, i do have a pairing in mind for Asura. You may or may not be surprised at who it is.**

 **disclaimer- I don't own Dbz/Dbs or ATLA or the characters thereof, i only own my OC.**

Chapter 4- To Ba Sing Sé!

The Gaang snuck off from the Bei Fong's after being dissed by them. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all returned to Hunter and the other 2 saiyans. Wanting to know how it went, Asura decided to ask. "So? How'd it go? Any luck finding an earth bending teacher?," The dark skinned saiyan asked. Aang sighed. "What happened in there?," Goku asked. "We'd.. rather not talk about it. I hope you understand.,"Katara answered. Goku had a look of understanding and nodded, he didn't need to know anything else so he held up his hand. "You don't need to say anything else. I understand the situation.," Goku said. As they were turning to leave, someone called out to them. "Hey you guys.," the voice said. They turned and aang, katara, and Sokka couldn't believe it. It was Toph. Toph was a black haired girl who was blind, wore yellow and green robes, was barefoot, and had a white hairband that ended with what looked like a snowball.

As she walked towards them she stopped when she noticed, 3 people she didn't recognize. From what she was able to visualize, all 3 were very well built and quite handsome. But she stopped in front of Asura because she couldn't visualize him very clearly. "I take it you're Toph, yes?," Asura asked. Toph nodded. Who was this in front of her? She couldn't see him, but could tell from his voice that he was pretty strong and was a warrior. Asura offered her a handshake as a sign of trust. She took it and slightly blushed when she felt his arm, he was very muscular. "I'm Asura, nice to meet you Toph.," Asura said to her. His voice... it was smooth and kind, yet powerful and stern when he needed it to be. "Lik- Likewise. A-Asura.," Toph nervously greeted the teen. "A- Anyways Aang, my father changed his mind. He said i could travel with the avatar and see the world.," Toph stated. Goku and Hunter picked up on this, Toph was obviously lying and she knew it too.

But why would she lie to them like this? It didn't make sense for her to lie, unless... she was purposely not telling them something. While the others were inwardly trying to figure out why Toph would lie like she did, Hunter had long since figured out why. But for the sake of Toph's happiness, he chose not to say anything. The Gaang then left toward Ba Sing Sè, choosing to make small talk on they way to ease the awkwardness in the air caused by Toph's little explanation. As the flew towards Ba Sing Sè on Appa's back, Goku and Hunter couldn't help but to think about Ty Lee. Well, more specifically Goku since she was his Girlfriend after all. "I wonder what you're up to Ty Chan? Wonder why she's with Azula? She doesn't come off as the sort of person who'd just go along with what Ozai's doing...," Goku thought to himself.

Hunter also found himself thinking about someone, just not his sister. He had one person on his mind right now, the fire nation princess, Azula. While he wouldn't deny that he felt a special kind of connection with her, he did have his concerns. He also couldn't deny how pretty she was as much as he tried to convince himself of that fact. Azula was certainly.. attractive and he wouldn't mind being with her eventually, she was just.. misguided is all. He'd do his best to change her heart, show her the right path. Hunter wasn't sure why but he knew that he wanted to save Azula.. from herself.

 _With Azula_

The fire nation princess was with her two friends, she was mulling over their failure to capture the Avatar and the revelation that Ty Lee's older brother was traveling with the said target. She was also mulling over the fact that Ty Lee had said someone else important to her was also traveling with the Avatar's group. "Well, this is a real mess. Now I have to convince 2 people to turn on the Avatar. That Boy though... Hunter was it? He certainly was handsome .. I guess I wouldn't mind being with him if it came down to it. Ah?! No, No! Bad! I can't be thinking like that! I have a mission to accomplish first and foremost, there will be time for such things later.," She told herself. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get thoughts about being with Hunter out of her mind.

Although she was raised to be ruthless and professional, whenever it came to the boy she met she couldn't help it. She was a girl at heart underneath her tough exterior. She just couldn't lie to herself that the thought of being with Hunter as a couple wasn't pleasing to her. Azula was confident that she and her friends would run into Hunter again soon, maybe then she could figure out a solution to these complicated feelings she was now dealing with.

 _With Ty Lee and Mai_

Ty Lee stood at her window, gazing at the moon with one person in particular on her mind. That person was of course her boyfriend, Goku. When she ran into her brother a few days ago, she knew Goku must've been with them too but was somewhere else at that moment. "Goku... I wonder what you're up to right now? I want to see you so badly, it's been too long since i've seen you. That goofy grin of yours always made me warm and fuzzy on the inside. I miss you.," Ty Lee said to herself sighing.

Mai was off to the side smirking, she then decided to speak up. "Thinking about your boyfriend again, Ty Lee?, " Mai asked. Ty Lee stuttered when asked that. As much as she tried, she couldn't deny that fact. "o-of course not Mai, I-I have no idea what you mean!," Ty Lee said trying to deny her feelings. This only caused mai to smirk again and further tease Ty Lee. "Mmhmm, suuure you don't.," Mai said smirking mischievously. Ty Lee relented seeing that Mai wasn't going to drop this until she got her answer. Ty Lee sighed. "Alright Mai, you got me. I can't hide anything from you, can I?," Ty lee responded with a sigh. Mai shook her head to answer Ty Lee's question. Ty Lee then switched the subject to their other friend, the fire nation princess.

"Speaking of that.. Have you noticed how Azula is lately?," Ty Lee asked. Mai nodded in agreement. The two of them suspected that their friend's odd behaviour had something to do with her run in with Ty Lii's older brother a few days ago when they were in omashu. It'd been a few days since then, but Azula was still affected by it from their observation. They weren't wrong, She had been affected by it. Reason being is that as soon as they returned to their ship, Azula had said she needed time to think about their next step in going after the Avatar's merry little group. The two of them were more than a little suspicious of this just being an excuse for Azula, but they didn't think much of it at the time. Until now that is...

Ty Lee didn't say this to anyone, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Azula had begun to develop some strongly romantic feelings towards her older brother. That meeting between the two of them in Omashu had gotten her thinking about this possibility. She had seen how Azula was sort of 'checking out' her brother just before they fought and the smile she had while they fought. While Azula was her superior, she was her friend too. Ty Lee decided that she'd bring up 'THAT' question later.

Azula was meeting with Lo and Lii, as well as some of her fire nation commanders in the war room of her ship. They were discussing where they should go to track down the avatar next. 'What would be their next logical destination?' was one question Azula mulled over in her head while they discussed some probable leads they'd received from scouts. But in a moment, she had her answer. She knew where they'd be going. Azula wasn't sure how she knew, she just knew. It was weird. When she thought of the boy she'd run into, the answer just suddenly came to her as she got that odd feeling she had when she'd run into the boy. "Captain.," Azula addressed her subordinate rather directly. "Yes your highness?," The captain asked. "Set a course for Ba Sing Se, it's where the Avatar's group is headed now.," Azula ordered. The captain did as he was ordered and relayed the message. Lo and Lii turned to Azula with a curious look on each of their aged faces.

"Princess Azula, are you sure they're heading there?," Lo asked concerned. "Yes, I'm sure. I can feel it.," She answered. "How can you be so sure that they're actually heading there?," Lii asked. "I am unable to explain how exactly I know, I just know. It's odd but, whenever I found my mind drifting towards that boy I met a few days ago in omashu... The answer just... came to me.," Azula explained. "I see.. so you think of this boy quite abit then?," Lo asked. Azula nodded. As much as she tried, Azula couldn't help but to smile when asked this. Lo and Lii needed nothing more to convince them of it, Azula liked this boy alot. There was no question about that.

With Aang and the others

As Aang and the others were nearing the final stretch to Ba Sing Se, they noticed that there were alot of Fire nation ships on the other side of a large lake. Asura suggested that they travel the rest of the way on foot so as to not be so suspicious. They wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible after all, they didn't want to seem threatening. They got into a train station and went up to the counter to purchase their ferry tickets. It was one of the only ways to get across the lake without seeming suspicious. However when the gaang went to purchase their tickets the woman at the counter gave Aang a very difficult time and he went back to others empty handed. "I'll handle it twinkle toes.," Toph said.

Toph went to the counter in a very business like manner and managed to get the tickets after flashing her family's seal. Apparently the Bei Fong family was somewhat like royalty in the earth kingdom, and Asura guessed the woman handling the ticket sales for the ferry didn't want any trouble. The dark skinned saiyan raised his eyebrow and slightly chuckled at what Toph was able to pull off. "Rather Devious, aren't you Toph?," Asura asked amused. "D-Devious how do you mean?," Toph asked feigning innocence. "Heh. Look you may have fooled everyone else, but I saw what you did back there. Flashing the Bei Fong family seal when you went against your father's orders? Devious, color me impressed short stuff.," Asura told her. Toph had a blush and had puffed her cheeks out as if she was pouting at the nickname Asura gave her. "I am not short!," Toph snapped back. "Speak for yourself, your shortyness.," Asura chuckled while teasing her. He then turned his back and walked away from Toph leaving her fuming. "Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Get back here! Jerk..," Toph screamed.

Asura was very infuriating to Toph, but internally she actually liked it when he teased her by giving her a nickname. "Why do i even care what he thinks? Asura's such a jerkface.," Toph told herself. Unknown to them, Hunter saw their little exchange and smirked. "Huh, So little Toph has thing for Asura eh?," Hunter mused. He then went back to the others who were discussing their plans to board the ferry.

However Hunter noticed that a small family was being denied passage onto the ferry. Hunter went up to the soldier and questioned him. Well 'questioned' was a rather generous term for what Hunter did. "Excuse me sir, but what's the problem here? Why can't they board?," Hunter asked. "Huh? The heck are you? Stay out of this brat.," The man rudely said. " I'm sorry, what was that? Care to repeat that again?," Hunter asked as he shot the guard a very dark and menacing glare thay scared the living daylights out of the soldier. "Thank you for your time sir, we'll be going now.," Hunter politely said as he guided the family towards the others. "Th-Thank you, young man. Not sure what we would've done without your help.," The husband replied. "Think nothing of it, I was glad to help. Now what seems to be the problem?," Hunter asked. "Right. You see, my wife is pregnant and we need to get to Ba Sing Se. We heard it's safe there., The man explained. "I see... I'd like to help you, but i should talk it over with my companions first to see what they think.," Hunter told him. He was unaware that Goku and Asura saw his interaction with the couple and the guard and had already decided they'd help them. Hunter turned to see his friends there, he wasn't expecting that.

Before he could get a word out, Goku told him the group's decision. To say he was abit surprised would be a little bit of an understatement. Hunter was genuinely surprised. He then turned to the couple and the rest of the citizens who were denied access to board the ferry and told them that him and his friends would help lead them to Ba Sing Se through Serpent's Pass. He did notice a new face among his friends that he didn't recognize. That was when Aang, Sokka, and Katara introduced Hunter to Tsuki.

She was a friend of the gaang's before Hunter, the two saiyans, and Toph joined the group. When they came to Serpent's Pass, there was a sign that said to abandon Hope. But Hunter knew better, the sign obviously had a double meaning to it. Nevertheless, they started down the narrow and treacherous path known as Serpent's Pass. Hunter, Goku, Asura, and Toph kept the citizens safe from falling boulders and debris from the mountainside they were walking along. A sea serpent saw the group and attempted to derail them, only for Hunter to bat it away. The Serpent only got back up and appeared to taunt Hunter. The said teen only smirked when this happened and chuckled. "Oh really? You wanna play that way eh?," Hunter told the beast. "Umm... Hunter, what are you doing?," Katara asked nervously. Aang and Sokka seeing the look in Hunter's eyes knew exactly what he was doing and tried to warn him against it. Their eyes widened upon seeing him do exactly what they'd been attempting to dissuade him against. "Relax guys, he'll be fine.," Asura said. "He may not look it, but Hunter's pretty strong himself. He can take that overgrown lizard.," Goku agreed.

"Take him? Hunter, you're not serious are you?," Katara asked worried. "Course I'm serious. Someone needs to teach that overgrown snake a lesson.," Hunter answered. Before Katara or the others could stop him, Hunter flew straight towards the beast and socked it in the nose. This caused the serpent to stumble backwards and glare at him. "Alright you overgrown Snake, come and get me!," Hunter taunted it. The Sea Serpent roared and rushed forward to bite Hunter, but he was just dodging it without any effort. Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Suki stood there bug eyed at what they were seeing.

That was until Toph got their attention. "Um hello? Weren't we supposed to be helping the others crossover?," Toph asked. This snapped the three teens out of their stupor and got them moving. As they got the citizens to cross over, the woman who was pregnant started going into labor. This... complicated things even further. Hunter saw the situation and decided to give this overgrown snake a scare. So socked the serpent hard in the gut knocking it over. It tried to go and attack the common citizens, but a death glare from Hunter sent it swimming away as fast as it could to get away from him.

Meanwhile down on the ground, Katara and Suki had helped deliver the baby girl into her mother's arms. She decided to name her child Hope in honor of what the gaang had done for them. This actually helped to perk up Aang, who had been feeling down recently. The next stop was the walled city itself, Ba Sing Se.

 ** _To be continued next chapter: Journey to Ba Sing Se II._**


	5. Journey to Ba Sing Se II

**chapter 5- Journey to Ba Sing Se II: Vs Azula again?**

The Gaang had finally managed to cross the final stretch of Serpent's pass unhindered to the other side of the lake. Suki couldn't continue the journey with them unfortunately, so she had to return to her post. The others left the two of them alone to respect sokka's privacy. He'd already lost one girlfriend, so it made sense why he'd be alot more protective of Suki. She actually appreciated this about sokka. The fact that he was telling her to be careful, meant that he really cared about her. The two shared a kiss goodbye before Suki departed. She had told them that they'd meet again someday soon before giving Sokka a very passionate goodbye kiss.

This of course left a bit of a goofy grin plastered to Sokka's face. At the very least, he had something to look forward to the next time he saw Suki. "Alright Romeo, knock that goofy grin off your face and let's get going.," Katara told her brother. Sokka's face returned to normal after that as he and the rest of the gaang headed towards the walled city. Aang guided the others to the top of the wall where an earthbender was launching an attack at.. something. On the way up there, Hunter felt a familiar surge or feeling of energy. He knew immediately what it was, it was "Her". The Fire Nation Princess was approaching the city, and she was close.

Hunter was locked in an inner conflict, should he tell the others? Should he not tell them and ignore the feeling? Or should he just let them find out on their own that Azula was just outside the city?

Based on his options, the first one was a far better outcome than the other two. So he went with his initial first thought and told them what was happening. "What, Azula's here?!," Sokka screamed. "Shh! Not so loud sokka!," Katara said angered as she bonked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!," Sokka asked.

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "That's for being an idiot, Sokka. You can't blurt out something like that.," Katara explained clearly frustrated with Sokka. Aang, Sokka, Goku, Asura, and Herself turned to Hunter just to make sure they heard him right. "Hunter, you're absolutely certain that the fire nation princess is here?," Katara asked. "Yeah, Azula's here alright.," Hunter answered. This caused Katara, Sokka, and Aang to frown while Goku and Asura were more than little curious at Hunter's answer. It almost like they knew he wasn't through explaining what he meant by the Fire nation princess being here. "She's not inside the city, mind you. It's like she's just outside of the city and is approaching it.," Hunter explained.

This time, Aang spoke up and voiced his curiosity. "Azula is outside of the city and is approaching it? What do you mean by that?," Aang asked. "I'm sorry Aang, that's all I know for now.," Hunter answered apologetically. Katara had been curious about something, but she'd ask later. Right now, they needed to find out what was going on. There was something... off about the the city since they first arrived and they intended to find out what. And... find Appa while they were at it too.

 _With Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee_ Azula stood next to her two friends while other fire nation soldiers operated a new weapon their country had developed. This new weapon was a large metal drill that was powered by steam and gas. As they approached the wall to Ba Sing Se, she had that feeling again. Azula suddenly felt a surge of power and had a vision of an enormous golden dragon standing and roaring behind.. a boy with long and flowing dark blue hair. But the eyes are what caught her attention, they were the same as the boy who'd been on her mind! In fact, It was the boy whom she'd been thinking about. The dragon then went into the boy as a golden flame sidgel was on his neck and the dragon itself was etched onto his back. But it was on his right arm as well. When the boy in her vision turned to face her, the vision ended.

Azula was slightly sweating now and her friends had kept her from falling over. "Azula! Are you alright?," Ty Lee asked concerned. The voice of concern belonging to her friend Ty Lee snapped her out of her panicked mode as the color returned to the princess' face. "I'm fine, Ty Lee. You can let go of me now.," Azula told her friend. "Oh hehee, right.," Ty Lee answered. Mai walked over to Azula with one question. "Azula, what happened?," Mai asked. Azula looked at Mai incredulously before she answered. " I saw... "Him". The Golden Dragon's incarnation is within Ba Sing Se.," Azula answered. Ty Lee and Mai were shocked at this. Azula knew who the person the three of them had been seeking for months was? The one Azula was bound by fate to be with? The warrior she was eternally bound to?

Ty Lee was the first one to recover from the initial shock. "Azula, you know who it is?," Ty Lee asked. Azula nodded and said that she saw him in a vision just then when she had that strange feeling that she got in Omashu. "You do realize what this means though, right?," Mai asked her. Azula nodded again, she knew exactly what it meant. They'd have to do whatever they could to bring him to Ozai and unharmed preferably. A task that Azula knew wouldn't be easy. "Oh and while we're at it... Ty Lee.," Azula started. " Yeah, what is it?," The acrobat asked. "You may be surprised, but.. the one I saw as the warrior we're looking for was.. Your older brother.," Azula explained.

Ty Lee's eyes widened, she was in shock. "what? m-m-my older brother i-is t-t-ttttt- th-th-the G-Golden Dragon's incarnation?," Ty Lee asked in shock. Azula nodded sympathetically. " If it's any consolation, I only just realized that truth myself.," Azula said trying to comfort her friend. "Seems like you'll get to meet your brother again much sooner than you thought. And.. you may see that special someone with him too.," Azula said. Azula was well aware that Ty Lee had a thing for her uncle's adopted son, Goku. Although, she had no idea that he was with Hunter and the Avatar's group.

The drill had made contact with the wall, bringing the group out of their musings. It was time to focus on the task at hand. Truth be told, Ty Lee didn't agree with hiw ozai was ruling the fire nation either. But how she chose to help those important to her to change him was what she was seeking right now. Azula was a very good friend of hers, and she agreed with her brother that she was just.. misguided is all. She was secretly hoping her brother would somehow change Azula's heart and that the two of them would work together. Besides that, she thought that Hunter and Azula were an adorable couple. If only Azula wasn't so bent on following in her father's footsteps. Or.. maybe just maybe Azula and Hunter could change his mind before the time came when the Avatar would have to defeat the fire lord.

 _With the gaang_ The gaang were escorted to their house by a woman known as Joo dee. Whenever they'd ask about the war, people would deny they knew anything. The others couldn't figure out why, but Hunter hung back one time while they were asking and saw Joo Dee shake her head no to signal the person not to speak of the war, a fact he found to be really suspicious. When the gaang had exhausted their search for answers about the war and Appa's location, they all headed back to their house. Hunter told them to go on and that he'd join them shortly. Goku opted to accompany Hunter as the rest of gaang went to their house they'd been given.

Hunter and Goku set out to find Joo Dee and immediately caught her hanging around a little too closely to the group's house. Hunter dashed forward, took her into an alleyway and slammed her against wall while gripping her neck. "Alright, tell me who you are and what you really want. And I want answers, now! No half truths, no lies, got it?!," Hunter snapped at her while tightening his grip to choke her. Joo Dee tried weaseling her way out verbally, but Hunter saw right through the ruse and began to apply more pressure to her neck. "What part of no lies, did you not understand?! I'll ask once more, and you better tell me the truth you weasel or else!," Hunter spat. Joo Dee's eyes widened, she could see that this boy really meant what he said. She knew that if she tried her usual tactics again, he wouldn't even think twice about killing her. That's when she saw his eyes, there was anger just boiling into fury. One wrong word, and she'd be six feet under.

Seeing that Joo Dee wasn't cooperating, Hunter relaxed his grip slightly as he smirked darkly. "Since you're not talking, I got a better idea. I'll just ask your mind to do the talking.,"Hunter said. Joo Dee's eyes widened in shock, there was no way he could do that. He was just bluffing right? Two could play at that game. Before she could make a move, she watched in horror as Hunter did exactly as he said he'd do. "Goku, hold her. I'm going inside her head.," Hunter said. "Sure thing. Like this?," Goku asked as he pinned her in place with his arms locked around hers so she couldn't move.

Hunter then gripped joo dee's forhead roughly and closed his eyes as he felt out the truth behind what was going on in the city (The technique goku uses on krillin when he arrives on planet namek). He saw Dai Lii, an underground lake, the earth king, Lao Fong's deception of the earth king, and the giant fire nation drill that was penetrating the city's wall. Hunter then eased up as he released her forehead and Goku let go of her. "Now, I've seen everything.," Hunter said irritated. Joo Dee wasn't sure what the boy meant until she was hit very hard in the gut by Hunter's fist and then subsequently elbowed into the gravel by Goku. "Tch! Do us all favor and don't show your treacherous face again, wench!," Hunter spat. Now it was Goku's turn to be angry as he saw the same thing Hunter did. "Go crawl of someplace and hide, we don't ever want to see your face again!," Goku raged. Hunter then picked up her head and leveled a flaming fist to it as he spoke.

"Show yourself around us or our other friends, or in this city again.. You'll be dead next time!", Hunter said venomously. Goku then palmed her to force the woman away while threatening her with an orb of blueish white energy that started to gather in his hand. Joo Dee immediately made herself scarce after that threat. The two sighed and decided to return to the others with the news of what was really going on within the city.

 _With Aang and the others_ Katara and the others waited for Hunter and Goku to return. While they were waiting, Katara had asked what the reason was behind Hunter's rage towards Zhaou. Aang, Sokka, and even Toph were curious too. Asura turned to face them and opened his amber/golden eyes. "I'll tell you, but know that Hunter's story isn't the easiest to hear.," Asura told them. Everyone nodded. Hunter was their friend, they wanted to get to know him and have him trust them. "Even knowing this, you're still prepared to hear his story?," Asura asked. They all looked at each other and nodded. " Very well then. You may want to have some tissues ready, Hunter's story is.. very grim.," Asura answered.

As if on cue, momo shoved a box of tissues towards Katara. "I guess I should start by saying that Ty Lee's father, isn't Hunter's birth Father. His father's name was Berethon Albanar, he was kind noble in the fire nation. Hunter's mother, Hyatan, is the adopted daughter of Pakku of the northern water tribe. Their meeting and falling in love is a whole other story in itself. Well things were abit complicated when Hyatan came to visit Berethon when she was already engaged to him. Zhaou had seen her and.. well he wanted her to be his woman. Hyatan rejected him outright because she was already planning to marry Berethon. Zhaou, took offense to this and demanded that she break off her engagement with Berethon to which she said no.

Long story short, Hyatan and Berethon were married with.. surprisingly Ozai's blessing in secret. They didn't want Zhaou finding out in case he came after Hyatan again. About six years passed and the two had a child, that child was Hunter. Born with his father's ability to firebend and his mother's ability to use energy, his parents were praised for raising him well. But everything changed when Zhaou finally found out Hyatan and Berethon were married and that they had a child. Zhaou had secretly plotted to meet berethon and conveniently have to kill him. The whole thing was shady, but Hunter well... he saw what happened to his father and he cursed Zhaou's name to his face when he tried to act like a new father to the boy. So as you can imagine for 9 whole years that anger towards Zhaou had built up inside of him. So his mother sealed away his memory of zhaou, so it wouldn't continue to hurt him. ," Asura explained.

Katara couldn't stop the tears from flowing after hearing the story of Hunter. She now understood why he was so angry at Zhaou back at the northern water tribe. "Wow...," Was all Aang could say. "That's .. messed up.," Sokka managed to say. "Yeah.. talk about a grade a jerk.," Toph said. And as if to break the tension in the room, Momo had decided to play with Goku's tail and squeeze it upon their return. Goku slumped to a knee as momo had squeezed his tail and comically faceplanted into the floor. This caused everyone in the room to laugh despite the situation.

Hunter and Goku then relayed to the other's what they found out about what was happening inside the city and where Appa was. They had decided to split into two teams, one to go look for Appa, and the other to head towards the drill. Team 1 consisted of Aang, Katara, Hunter, and Goku. While team 2 was Sokka, Asura, and Toph. Team 1 would head towards the drill, while team 2 would look for Appa. The teams split and went their separate ways, once they were done they were to meet up at the drill. Team 1 got to the drill within 30 minutes of leaving their temporary housing. That's when Hunter saw.. "her", she was standing in the cockpit of the drill and she had clearly seen him. "Azula..", Hunter said in a low voice. "Hunter...," Azula said in an equally low voice, but it sounded more of longing than annoyance this time.

 ** _Two children, a boy and a girl bound by fate are about to square off for a second time. But what will the result of this latest clash be?_** ** _To be continued in the next chapter: Those bound by fate I: Hunter and Azula_**


	6. Those Bound by Fate I: Hunter and Azula

The gaang stood directly across from the drill that was penetrating Ba Sing Se's wall. Goku looked at Hunter as he stared directly at the drill. "Azula's there, isn't she?," Goku asked. Hunter nodded. "Well, if that's the case then-," Katara started but was interrupted by Goku. "No Katara, this is something Hunter has to do on his own. Let him handle Azula, I'll handle Ty Lee. You two can keep the knife thrower occupied.," Goku said suddenly serious. "But what about you guys?," Katara asked worried. "Katara, I appreciate your concern. I really do, but don't worry about myself and Goku. We'll be fine. I knew we'd run into Azula again eventually, let me worry about her. You two go on, there's probably a few ways to shut down that drill before the wall actually is broken through.," Hunter told them. Aang and Katara looked at each other momentarily before taking off. They were still worried about their friends, but they had faith in them.

After Aang and Katara left, Hunter looked to Goku. "You ready, Goku?," Hunter asked. "Yeah, as ready as you are.," Goku answered. Hunter and Goku then flew towards the drill as fire benders moved to intercept them. Hunter's landing on the rig of the drill was rough as he put an enormous dent in it just from landing.The impact of his landing sent gusts of wind that hurled fire benders away. He was.. not happy to say the least and he was taking his frustration out on the Fire benders. He was careful not to aim for any lethal or life threatening spots, because despite his anger these were still his own countrymen. He knew they had families and didn't want to leave them fatherless. Even though he was pulling his punches when he did punch and kick, it hurt them quite abit physically.

 _With Azula_

Ty Lee looked worried when she saw her brother coming towards them as she looked over at Azula. "Here he comes, Azula.," Ty Lee said. "I.. can see that. ... Ty Lee?," Azula asked. It sounded like Azula had a lump in her throat as she spoke, like she was now wavering on the path she was sure was the right one. "Do.. you think I'm doing the right thing? Am I really doing what's good for our people in the end? Ever since I met your older brother, I have been.. having thoughts that I normally wouldn't have. I even find myself doubting and questioning things I thought I believed in but now am wavering on whether they're true or not. I have even found myself questioning if what my father says and does is right...," Azula said with a lump in her throat.

Ty Lee looked shocked by this, but she was also happy because this meant that Hunter had begun to change her heart. Even if it was only a little bit, Azula was actually considering what Hunter told her. This was proof enough that Azula could be saved from her father's evil legacy. It was obvious that she cared for her father though as a daughter should, so she was torn between being with someone she'd begun to develop a crush on, also the one she was fated to be with or staying with and following in her father's footsteps. Either way Hunter was coming towards them, and he was angry.

Ty Lee had never seen her brother as angry as he was then before now. She could tell he was pulling his punches with them, but for how long she didn't know. It looked like he was struggling to reel in his bubbling rage. "Azula, you have to go meet my brother. And you have to do it, now.," Ty Lee urged her. Lo and Lii who were with them wondered why she should have to and voiced their concerns. " Lo and Lii, you don't understand. My brother came for Azula, and.. he's barely suppressing the beast within himself. Any longer and he'll snap like a twig and not even Sozin's comet would be able to stop him. I've never seen him this angry before, it's scary. I never want to see that look on his face again.," Ty Lee explained worried.

Azula sensed the urgency in Ty Lee's voice, so she decided that she would go to meet Hunter. The fire benders couldn't be any happier to see Azula, they didn't want to face Hunter. He was a monster. When he saw Azula, Hunter managed to suppress the rage within him enough to fully calm down. " A.. zu... la... Azula," Hunter managed to say as he calmed down. "I see you managed to make it here, Hunter. Hm? Oh Goku, what a surprise.," Azula said smirking. "Nice to see you again.. cousin.," Goku remarked until he saw Ty Lee. "Ty chan?," Goku said in surprise. "G-Goku kun?," Ty lee asked as she blushed.

Azula could see the two of them needed some privacy and led Hunter away from the area. " A-Azula!", Ty Lee shouted in vain as the said person was gone already. "Ty Chan?," Goku asked. Ty Lee sighed and turned her attention back to Goku. "H-Hello G-Goku san, it's been awhile.," Ty lee managed to squeak out. "Yeah, it has. You've gotten pretty strong since saw each other last.," Goku said. "I know you wouldn't just willingly go along with what Ozai's doing, You've obviously got your reasons for being with my cousin and Mai. I won't ask why. I know you'll make the right choice when the time comes.," Goku told her. "G-Goku kun..," Ty Lee trailed off. "Hm? umprf! Hey, Ty chan.. not here!," Goku said nervous that someone saw them. "Tehee, relax Goku no one saw. Besides that... I ..uh.. I really missed you. That was the only way I could think of to express how I felt.," Ty Lee answered blushing. Goku's eyes then softened as he hugged Ty Lee back and stroked her hair soothingly. "Alright, I missed you too Ty chan..," Goku answered.

Sensing soldiers approaching, Goku and Ty Lee agreed to fool them by pretending to fight each other. Of course, they made it real enough not to be suspicious. This turned out to be a brilliant plan because none of the Fire Benders, or their generals suspected a thing. Once they were sure that no one else was around, Goku and Ty Lee decided to chat and trade stories of what's happened to them since they separated all those months ago.

 _With Hunter and Azula_

The two teens were locked in a Fire Bending battle in the midst of the drill, their attacks narrowly missing damaging the inside of it. The two then stopped to talk. "Azula, why are you doing this?," Hunter asked. Azula said nothing, but her heart clenched when Hunter spoke. "You know that you don't want this, I can see it in your eyes.," Hunter told the fire nation princess. "Why?," Azula asked in abit of a choked voice. Hunter raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Azula meant by that.

"Why am I so confused whenever you're around? And why are you so concerned about me?," Azula asked frustrated. Hunter relaxed as his eyes softened. He understood her now, or at least he was beginning to. "Stop that. Stop looking at me with those eyes. You're making.. me.. lose focus on my mission.. argh!," Azula snapped. She just couldn't look into those eyes of his, they were... too kind, and gentle, and everything she wanted in a person. Hunter began to walk towards her as she kept telling him to stay away. "No Azula, I will not stay away. I care too much about you to let you stay this way! It's eating you up from the inside when you do this.," Hunter answered.

Azula's eyes widened when Hunter extended his hand towards her, like he was offering her another chance. "It's not too late Azula, you could come with us. You'd have a chance to start over. The others may find it difficult to accept you, but i'm sure Goku and Asura wouldn't hesitate to. You're their family after all. If need be, we'd part company with the others for a time until they learned to accept you. Or.. does the thought of being with me not appeal to you?," Hunter said as he offered her a hand. "Hunter... I.. I don't know.. What would my father say if he found out?," Azula answered unsure.

"Forget about your father for now, we'll cross that bridge together.," Hunter answered. "I'm still a princess of the fire nation, despite what i want. My duty comes first. And that means capturing the avatar.. and bringing you back to my father. He considers you important to the future of the Fire Nation.," Azula answered. "Azula. I've already told you why I refuse to acknowledge your father as my ruler right now. I agree that he was the potential to be a fine and wise ruler, but.. he's going about it all wrong. Can't you see that?," Hunter answered her. "I suppose this is where we differ then. You should give up on me then, I'm lost to you. You- You're nothing to me, just a hindrance.," Azula said.

" I can tell by your voice that you don't really mean that. You're a terrible liar, Azula. You think about me, just as much or more than I think about you. I am not giving up on you, idiot!," Hunter snapped back. "Don't you want to be together? Like we're supposed to be?," Hunter asked. "Darn you, Hunter! Of course that's what I want! That's what I want more than anything! But it can never be.," Azula screamed back dejected. " So that's it huh? Do you really have so little faith in me Azula? If you really want me to give up on you, you'll have to beat me first!," Hunter said as he raised his hands back into the position to Fire Bend. Azula mirrored the action as she would have to face down the boy who was capturing her heart the more she thought about him.

 _With Aang and Katara_

Mai was proving to be more difficult of an opponent than the two originally guessed. The knife thrower had kept the two on their toes the whole time. There were several instances where either Katara or Aang could've lost their life if it wasn't for the timely rescue from the other. Both of them wondered how Hunter and Goku were doing, it'd been awhile since they split up. Were they safe? The two couldn't help but to worry. There was also their other 3 friends who they hadn't even heard a peep out of yet.

How was their search for Appa going? And did they find the earth king and warn him about his own agents, the Dai Lii's treason? These were the thoughts going through both of the benders minds at the moment as they fended of Mai finally. Aang and Katara took one look at each other and bolted towards the drill. They'd help their friends whether they wanted them to or not.

 _Back with Hunter and Azula_

Aang and Katara arrived at the drill just in time to see Hunter and Azula going at it. But they were also close enough to hear their conversation. "What's wrong Azula? Can't bring yourself to harm the boy you've been thinking of constantly?," Hunter asked. "S-Shut up! Stop talking, this is hard enough for me as it is already!," Azula shouted back. "Why don't you get it Azula? You know how much each of us thinks of one another, and of how much I care about you. Why is it so hard for you to just start over? You want to be with me, don't you?," Hunter reminded her. "Shut up already! O-Of course that's what I want! But It's not that simple! A relationship like that would never work between the two of us, we're enemies after all!," Azula snapped back half in tears.

Hunter was getting frustrated with Azula now, why didn't she get it? "Azula, let me protect you! It's what I've known my whole life that I'm supposed to do. Just recently I found out the identity of my other half. You know, the girl I'm eternally bound to and all that jazz?," Hunter said. " You mean you've found the incarnation of the Azure Dragon?," Azula asked. Hunter nodded and explained by dropping vague hints about who this girl was. What Azula didn't notice was that he was looking at her the whole time he gave her hints. It was only when her eyes met Hunter's Fiery eyes that it finally dawned on her that he was speaking of her.

Azula's eyes widened like saucers, she was shocked that he figured it out. "H-How l-long have you known that I was the girl you're bound to?," Azula asked still abit shaken. "I've actually known for a few days. Since we parted at Omashu, we had a bit of a detour and I stumbled upon a part of the ancient prophecy I hadn't considered. That's how I put two and two together and figured out that it was you.," Hunter explained. The two then continued to Fire bend at each other and only paused briefly when they felt their surroundings shake.

"It would seem your friends have arrived.," Azula said with a straight face. Hunter smirked at this. "Yeah, sure seems that way. ," Hunter answered. They then noticed several of the beams breaking apart which served to support he weight of the drill, not good. Out of the corner of his eye, the blue haired teen caught a glimpse of Aang and Katara breaking the beams and destroying the main system of the drill. They saw him and gave him the thumbs up that the mission was complete, all that was left to do was to completely destroy the drill.

As if on cue a giant river of wet dirt and rocks came barreling into the two Fire benders, this was most likely Toph's doing. Azula was blasted out of the drill and free falling towards the ground. She thought she may be done for and closed her eyes, accepting her fate. That was until a pair of strong arms grabbed her and and toned figure, most likely male wrapped itself around her and flipped positions so she wasn't in danger. Thud.

When Azula came to, she was laying on top of someone. She got curious and felt the body she was on top of. It was... hard? No, that wasn't right. That hardness she felt.. that was muscle? When she looked it was someone's abs, then a very toned chest with muscles upon muscles. Not and ounce of fat anywhere? "Uh.. A-Azula What are you doing?," A voice asked. She knew this voice, the only male it could belong to was... "Him". Her eyes made contact with Hunter's and the princess turned 3 different shades of red. She was still trying to process what was going on, but her brain could not keep up. "While I am happy that you're ok, could you get off me so I can move?," Hunter asked as politely as he could.

Azula shot up like a rocket and quickly got off of him, her cheeks and face still burning red. "A-Anyway, why did you save me? I thought I said for you not to worry about me anymore!," Azula barked. "Is it so wrong that I saved you? Besides, You're an important person to me Azula. I'll protect you whether you want me to or not.," Hunter answered. This annoyed Azula to no end. Why was he so persistent? Why was it whenever he showed up, she'd get so confused and start to deal with feelings she never had before? It was infuriating how one boy could cause her so much anguish.

What Hunter did next really surprised not only Azula, but it surprised the rest of the gaang too. He hugged her and then planted a kiss on her forehead. "I told you, I'm not giving up on you Azula.," Hunter told her. "But.. we can't. You're my enemy.," Azula argued. " To you, maybe. But I, myself have never once seen you as my enemy Azula.," Hunter answered. He then continued. " We may not be able to be together now, but.. someday we'll be able to. I can't think of any other girl that I'd rather be with than you, princess Azula.," Hunter said. " You'll be locked up after this is all said and done though.," Azula answered. "Perhaps. That's one possible outcome anyways, but it's not the only one. Later, Azula- hime.," Hunter replied as he ignited a clear aura around him and quickly grabbed Aang and Katara as he flew at top speed towards Goku and the others. "Goku, now!," Hunter shouted to his friend. Goku put two fingers to his head as the others grabbed onto him.

In an instant, they vanished before the firs benders could get them. "What the?! Where'd they go?!," Azula asked. No sign of them, it seemed like they really had completely vanished. "Grr... Hunter... You may have won and escaped this time, but you won't get away again!," Azula shouted frustrated. "Still... what did he mean by.. I'm an important person to him?", Azula wondered. No matter they'd meet again, eventually. For now, she needed to find Zhao and deliver his useless butt to Ozai. "Hunter.. We will meet again. Can I allow myself to love you? I hope you are right about what you told me...," Azula thought Solemnly.

 ** _To be continued in next chapter: Those bound by fate II: Wavering Princess._**

 ** _A/N: And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry if Azula was more than a bit ooc in this chapter but it's necessary for what i've got in store coming up in the story. What'd you think of Hunter and Azula's dialogue in this chapter? Good? Bad? Too angsty? Plz let me know! Also i wanted to add some Goku x Lee action in there so there's that. They'll get more screen time, i promise. Asura x Toph may be a little bit unorthodox in how it flourishes, so it may take a little longer to blossom. Right now they just tease each other. Cya next chappy!_**


	7. Those bound by fate II-Wavering Princess

**_Hello, awesome people Novablade 67 here again. Sorry for making Azula a bit ooc last chapter, but it was necessary for what's coming later in the story. And as i've said, this crossover will be a little different than most Dbz x ATLA crossovers. I will admit that I got inspired after reading a story called Dragons of the Sapphire Flame, definitely with the read. Go check it out. If you're at all interested in more stories i've written and are still in the progress of working on, just do a search for the following titles: Flame Haired Saiyan, Hero from the future of another Timeline: Goku Black's reincarnation, Alien Gods of Metropolis, Saiyan family of Fairy Tail, Blue and Crimson Haze, and Demon Slayer Shinobis._** ** _Well, enough about that onto the story! P.s. - There will be a sequel, don't worry! This story I foresee going at least 12 to 14 chapters._**

 ** _Disclaimer- I own nothing other than my oc's._**

 _Chapter 7- Those bound by fate II: Wavering_ Princess

Azula had found a way into Ba Sing Se, somehow. She'd recently found out that the Dai Lee's former leader Long Feng, had been discharged from his post by the earth king. And of all people to soundly defeat him in convincing fashion, it was the boy whom she'd just fought. Every time she thought about that boy, her heart ached. She wanted to see him, but as a princess of the fire nation; Azula knew that she shouldn't be having such feelings for him. She couldn't help it though, she wanted to see him again so badly. The more Azula thought about Hunter, the more she reflected on what he said to her.

The words "You're an important person to me, Azula" kept ringing in her head over and over again. Then there was that name Hunter called her when he left her, "Azula Himé". She didn't know why but, for some reason that nickname made her happy. "Am I.. falling for that boy?," Azula asked herself. She'd considered the possibility that she was falling in love with Hunter, but she had brushed that off as an impossibility. Or.. was it? Azula didn't know anymore and it was driving her crazy just trying to rack her brain around it.

But she'd worry about that after she caught that useless idiot, zhao. She had an idea of where he'd be, especially if the avatar was within the city. As the princess of the fire nation, Azula needed to focus her attention on completing her task and one of the main reasons why she was in Ba Sing Se in the first place. Zhao's capture was just the distraction she needed anyways, she'd deal with her confused feelings later. But there also was the possibility of running into her brother zuko, and her uncle Iroh as well. If they found out about her inner struggle whenever the blue haired teen was around.. she didn't want to think about what Zuko would say.

Ty Lee saw that Azula was obviously sweating over something in her mind, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. The acrobat approached the princess by putting a hand on her shoulder. Azula turned and saw that it was Ty Lee. She relaxed herself and let her friend walk up beside her. "Have something on your mind Azula?," Ty Lee asked. "Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle.," Azula answered. "Azula.. heh, you're thinking about my brother again aren't you?," Ty lee asked with a smirk. Azula wasn't expecting this and was a little surprised that she figured it out so quick.

The princess started stuttering as a hint of pink lined her cheeks. "W-What? I-I have no idea what you're talking about!," Azula said trying to deny her friend's claim. "Azula, you're not a very good liar. Epecially, when it comes to my brother, Hunter. You get unusually nervous and a little bit fidgety whenever he's around or is the subject of conversation.," Ty Lee said as she prodded Azula. As best as she tried, Azula just couldn't come up with a decent rebuttal to that. "Ty Lee, whenever your brother is around I find myself dealing with confusing emotions that I've never had to deal with before. Why must that brother of yours cause me so much confusion? Why must he be in my every thought? and why does what he say grip me so and cause me to question my father?," Azula ranted clearly frustrated at what had been going on inside of her.

Ty Lee smiled at this, she knew exactly why Azula was like this. It was obvious to anyone who'd seen them interact with each other. Azula was falling in love with Hunter, and she was falling for him pretty hard too and there was no denying that fact. "Azula, I know exactly why your dealing with the emotions you are and why you've been wavering lately.,"Ty lee answered. This piqued azula's interest as she was generally curious to hear what Ty Lee had to say. The brown hair and brown eyed girl smiled genuinely before answering. "You're conflicted because of your feelings for my brother. Even though you don't really know him, you care about him alot more than just a mere acquaintance would. Azula, You... You like Hunter, don't you? No, that's not right... You're in love with him, aren't you?," Ty Lee explained.

Azula's eyes widened as her face flushed deep scarlet at what Ty Lee was suggesting. "W-What?! N-No! I am not in L-l-lll-love with H-Hu-Hunter! That's absurd! Although... I do find myself preferring him over most boys my own age... But, that's completely unrelated!," Azula said embarrassed. Ty Lee gained a sly smirk as she witnessed Azula's reaction to her claim. "Uh huh, not very convincing Azula. Just admit it, you like him alot don't you? Besides, I've seen the way you are around him ever since that first encounter a few months ago in omashu.," Ty Lee answered smirking.

This got Azula thinking, was Ty lee right? Was she actually falling for Hunter? She had to admit, the thought was actually quite a pleasant one to think about. But she had to ask herself, was she falling in love with Hunter? As the princess thought about it, the more confused she got. The only way she'd know for sure was when she saw Hunter again. That settled it, she'd know for sure when she saw Hunter again. With the drill destroyed, there was no easy way into Ba Sing Se. They'd have to go underground, but they'd need to fit in. Fortunately, she knew just where to get some earth Kingdom attire. The Dai Lee was the perfect place to start, and they just so happened to be underground. It was perfect. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai all set out to acquire said attire and infiltrate the Dai Lee.

They'd be one step closer to finding the avatar and his friends. They managed to track down some stray Dai Lee agents and quickly defeated them. After acquiring said attire, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were able to infiltrate the city by masquerading as Dai Lee agents. This worked wonders as none of the Dai Lee or Long Feng suspected a thing. Although the drill was destroyed, the fire nation army had broken through the walls of Ba Sing Se. While their princess and her friends were down below the city searching for Zhao and the Avatar, the battle for the city was raging on above ground. It would only be a matter of time until Ba Sing Se fell to the fire nation army, so Azula and her friends would have to work quickly.

Speaking of Zhao, he was entering the catacombs of the city courtesy of an earth bender. He had told the earth bender that he'd let him see his family again if he just cooperated. The two finally broke through the ground and into a large cavern underneath Ba Sing Se. "P-Please sir, can I see my family now?," The Earth bender pleaded. "Ah.. Yes, I'll send you to meet them now. On the other side that is!," Zhao said as he stabbed the man in the heart with a small flame dagger. The Earth Bender dropped to the floor dead as his blood pooled out from the wound he received. "Now, to find the avatar and kill him. If I do that, I'm a hero. Many generations will sing my praises. And most of all, the princess will be mine for the taking. No flame eyed boy will stand in my way, even if he is the golden dragon's reincarnation. I'll kill him and the avatar, then no one will stand in my way of being the next Fire lord.," Zhao told himself.

That would prove to be no easy task. The avatar he could handle easily enough, the flame eyed boy though... He was another matter entirely. Though Zhao had more experience in battle on his side, he couldn't deny the fact that the blue haired teen was extremely powerful for his age. And as much as he wanted to disregard it, the flame eyed teen was a formidable warrior and very talented as far as Fire benders went. He'd have to be careful in how he dealt with him, especially since he had that spiky Lavender haired form.

That other form drastically increased his power and every single one of his other physical attributes. What was most frightening about it was, he couldn't pick up on his chi when his hair changed color. What he could feel was an enormous amount of pressure surrounding the teen. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about that form seemed.. otherworldly. Zhao would find out soon enough, he figured. Right now, he needed to find the avatar and his group of friends.

 _With Aang and the others_

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Hunter finally had a minute to catch up with Toph, Goku, and Asura after learning of Appa's location from Hunter. Hunter had been telepathically communicating with Asura the whole time while he was busy with Azula and her two friends. He was apparently underground and being held captive by the Dai Lee. It wouldn't be easy getting to him though, they'd have to go through the Dai Lee first.

The Gaang weren't even underground for 5 minutes when they were suddenly surrounded by Dai Lee agents, led by Long Feng. The older earthbender had wanted revenge on the blue haired teen after he publicly humiliated him in front of the earth king himself. Hunter was about to step forward when Asura and Goku put their arms in front of him to stop. "Why don't you let us handle this one, bro?," Asura asked. Goku smiled and nodded in agreement with his saiyan brother before adding his own two cents to the conversation. " Besides, don't you want to save your strength for in case we run into Admiral what's his face again?," Goku said smiling. Hunter raised an amused eyebrow before chuckling as he couldn't help it. "I think you mean admiral zhao, goku. But whatever you say guys, they're all yours.," Hunter answered chuckling.

Long Feng smirked before he responded to their little banter. "What? Too scared to face me yourself?," Long Feng taunted him. Hunter knew what the older bender was doing, he was trying to get him riled up so he'd lash out at him. But the flame eyed teen knew better than that. Besides, he'd seen that trick one too many times not to know it. It was the oldest trick in the book, no way he was falling for that.

Asura and Goku cracked their knuckles before they went to town on the dai lee agents. Faster than they could blink, the two saiyans were onto them. Goku had remembered some of the moves he saw his girlfriend, Ty Lee, use on Katara and implemented those against the dai lee agents. one, two, three, four, five, six hits were delivered within the span of a couple seconds before the dai lee agents could react to Goku's onslaught of short and quick jabs. As they discovered, they couldn't use their bending soon after and that left them at Goku's mercy.

Meanwhile Asura wasn't so easy with his opponents, he was very rough with them. Asura was nothing short of a monster to the Dai lee agents, who couldn't wait to get away from him. Going so far as to critically wound a great deal of them, Asura made quick work of them while dragging several of them in the dirt with his hands and a few others with his fists. The dai lee agents facing Asura were either on the ground, or slammed into the brick wall of these underground passageways.

Long Feng was the only one left now, it was him against Goku and Asura. Observing how these two fought, he didn't like his chances very much. He never got much time to think because the two saiyans were onto him in a heartbeat. The older bender could somewhat handle Goku's blows, But Asura's were a different story. It was because of the drastically different styles of martial arts that long feng couldn't adjust and was eventually overpowered by the saiyan brothers. Goku flanked him from the left and Asura from the right. Asura stuck his bulky arm out to catch long feng by surprise and knock the wind out of him. Goku then came in and socked him in the gut, before sending him flying with a kick to the face. Long Feng got up again only to be ambushed by the two saiyans again. Every time he'd attempt to fight back, he'd just get hit even harder by the two saiyans.

Eventually, the two saiyans made certain the former head of the Dai Lee wouldn't get up again. Asura stalked up to him with a scowl on his face as Long Feng still resisted. "Move.," Asura said irritated. "What did you say, boy? You won't get past me.," Long Feng said. "I said move. You're in the way!," Asura said as green energy began to form in his palm. Seeing that Long Feng wouldn't move by choice, Asura gathered the green energy and tossed it at the older bender. Long Feng laughed at first.. until it exploded when it made contact with him. A large explosion of green light blew a hole through the wall ahead clearing the way to a cavern. The former leader of the dai lee was tossed from the blast and into the water below.

Hunter sweatdropped at this. He knew it was necessary, but Asura may have went a bit overboard. "Uh... Asura, don't you think you went just a tad overboard there?," Hunter asked as he dead panned. Asura sweatdropped upon seeing the massive hole he created and the smoking body of Long feng. "Oh.. Heh heh, my bad.," Asura said. Once inside the cavern, the gaang looked around. Hunter could sense that they were getting close to Appa, but had started to feel very tired for some odd reason. He of course never showed that though Goku and Asura knew something was up with their friend.

They were almost to where Appa was when they ran into.. Dai lee agents. "There's more of these guys?! Can't we get a break for once?!," Sokka whined. "I don't think our enemy will give us a break sokka.," Hunter said a bit strained. They started fighting off the Dai lee agents when Aang attempted to enter the avatar state. Lightning shot from out of seemingly nowhere and severely injured aang. It was revealed to be Zhao, who was laughing maniacally. That was before Hunter drove a full powered fireball at him. But that was the last straw, something caused him to get really weak and he started to sweat profusely. The flame eyed teen drop to a knee and was gasping for air as his vision was getting more and more blurred by the second.

Amongst the Dai lee, Azula noticed that something was wrong with the boy who'd been in her thoughts constantly. Her fists clenched when she saw what that idiot Zhao was about to do. He was going to kill him! Not if she had anything to do with it. Without even thinking, she stood in front of the kneeling form of Hunter. " Get out of here, run!," Azula shouted. The Gaang was confused, was Azula saying to run? "Ugh, don't make me repeat myself! Run! Don't worry about your friend, I'll make sure he stays alive.," Azula said determined and more than abit worried for the teen. Katara reluctantly scooped up aang and bended water to escape to appa who was waiting for them. Asura and Goku soon followed them. once they were in the air, Katara took some water from her pouch and used it to heal aang. This allowed him to regain consciousness as he awoke to a smiling but tearful katara who embraced him in a hug.

 _With Azula_

Hunter couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed on the ground face first, he was burning up with a fever. Azula saw this and grew very worried about him, she rushed to his side as she felt his head. Sure enough, it was hot. The boy was burning up with a severe fever and she noticed that he was clenching his chest around the heart area, like something was attacking his heart. She couldn't stay here, not with the boy like this. She saw two dai lee agents and gave them orders. "You there! Earthbend a stretcher and hurry! We can't afford to lose this boy to whatever this is that's attacking him. He's too important to the fire nation's future!," Azula ordered. The dai lee agent earthbent a stretcher and placed the ailing teen on it while taking him back to their base camp. Zhao was frustrated at what he was seeing, the fire nation princess was ignoring him and choosing some fledgling teenage boy over him! Zhao attempted to end the boy's life only to have Azula remind him just how powerful of a fire bender she was by making him taste dirt. Azula left disgusted with Zhao and quite angry at him for attempting to assassinate the boy she was falling for. She'd tend Hunter personally herself if she had to. He couldn't die, not yet. She wouldn't allow him to die before the two of them had a chance together.

 _Azula's room on her ship_

There laid Hunter, the boy Azula had found herself falling more and more in love with. She couldn't have feelings for someone who was her enemy. Was he really her enemy though? She knew she very deeply cared for him, but her station wouldn't allow for that. Oh, screw the rules! It was driving her crazy! Azula had finally made up her mind though, she couldn't deny it anymore. She.. was in love with Hunter and she knew it. The fire nation princess leaned down towards the now peacefully sleeping boy's face and kissed his forhead that was beaded with sweat. She blushed afterwards, knowing that there was no turning back now. Azula had to completely admit it to herself, she was in love with Hunter.

She sat back down by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. Azula would confess her feelings to him once he awoke from his slumber. She actually managed a smile, she was looking forward to seeing Hunter awake again. Azula couldn't wait to tell him, boy would he be surprised. For now though, she was content on putting her hand on the boy's hand while silently praying to Agni for him to spare Hunter's life.

 _To Be continued... Next chapter, Chapter 11: Those bound by fate II: Wavering princess pt II_


	8. Those bound by fate III: Azula's Choice

**_Hey there everyone, Novablade 67 here again. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, hard to believe that we're already half way through the story. In case you're wondering the timeline for this next chapter is sometime just before the end of book 3 of the last airbender story. The next two will be during book 3. Chapter 10 to 14 will be during book 4, with the villain who's been hinted at several times coming at the very end of the story. And don't worry, Goku x Lee will get some more screen time in the coming chapters as well as Asura and Toph finally figuring out their odd relationship._**

 ** _P.s.- I don't own anything other than my oc's. Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Chapter 8- Those Bound by Fate III: Azula's Choice_**

With a certain Fire Nation Princess

Azula stood there by Hunter's bed with a solemn look on her face. She was worried about him, but also about what she should do now? Azula was certain that whatever she decided, she couldn't go back to what she was doing before. It just.. it wouldn't feel right to do that. But what was she to do? She was torn between her father and Hunter, the boy she was falling in love with. Azula did love her father and wanted him to be proud of her, but at the same time, She also loved Hunter too and wanted so badly to stay with him.

Now that she thought about it, this was the first time she'd actually been alone with Hunter. Azula couldn't stop looking at Hunter's sleeping form. Beads of sweat littered his face and his breathing was labored. Seeing him the this state brought a twinge of pain in her heart, the princess never wanted to see him like this. The princess began to worry as she searched for something she could do for him to relieve his pain. Then like a bolt of lightning, it came to her. Azula had secretly been keeping an antidote that Ty Lee had somehow managed to get her hands on. She didn't know how her friend got her hands on this antidote, but she was thankful her friend gave it to her.

Azula's face flushed red, knowing what she had to do to save this boy. The princess had to create a pathway for fresh air to seep in after the antidote was administered. But, the only way to do that was through lip contact. It was embarrassing, but it was in order to save Hunter's life. If she didn't do this, he'd die and she didn't want that. The princess had opened the boy's mouth to administer the the antidote but pulled back knowing that force feeding it to him wouldn't work. She thought about her options before deciding on one. Her face flushed scarlet knowing what it entailed, however it was the only option that'd work properly.

She opened the vile and put some in her own mouth, being careful not to swallow it. Azula then lifted the boy's chin up towards her and opened his mouth, before administering the antidote. Once his mouth was opened, she bent down and closed the gap between their lips. Azula was careful in making sure none of the antidote spilled while she fed it to the boy through her own mouth. The princess was relieved as she saw the color returning to the boy's face, it was successful. As Azula pulled away, she couldn't help but to wonder what a kiss from the boy she was falling for would be like once he was well. The thought sent a shiver up her spine and caused her face to flush an even deeper shade of scarlet.

She was glad that was over though, what she did was really embarrassing for her. She never thought that her first kiss would be under those circumstances. Then again, it was only to save his life. So it didn't really count, right? Of course it didn't! Azula then grabbed a chair and sat by his bed, waiting for the boy to awaken.

 **With Aang and the others**

Aang was now awake, thanks to Katara's healing water. But the Avatar was worried when he didn't see Hunter with them, so he asked the rest of his friends what happened while he was out of it. Asura and Goku were the ones to explain the brunt of it with Katara and Sokka filling some things that were left out. "And that's what happened to bring us to where we are now.," Sokka said. " So.. Hunter's with the princess?," Aang asked a little disheartened. "Yeah, he is. I still don't like it though. What if she does something to brainwash him?," Katara added a little annoyed. "Katara, you can relax. Nothing like that is gonna happen.," Goku replied back to her.

Katara raised an eyebrow before responding back to Goku's claim. "Really? What makes you say that?," Katara asked not convinced. "You saw what the princess was like when Hunter collapsed, she was genuinely worried about him.," Goku answered back. "And besides, I've noticed the way the princess is around Hunter. She doesn't hate him, in fact i'd say she actually really likes him. I'd go so far as to say this, I think she may have a crush on him.," Asura suggested. "What?! N-No! There's no way she feels that way about him!," Katara vehemently denied. Asura smirked at this. "Hm? Are you sure about that? You saw the way she rushed over to him.," Asura answered. "I don't sense the evil that she had inside her when we first faced off against her. I think.. I think Azula has changed because of what Hunter said to her and it's confused her. She's wavering between what she knew and what Hunter has been telling her. And I think i know what she's going to choose.," Goku said.

The others were shocked at Goku's suggestion and thought about it. For the first time, they actually were considering the possibility that Azula was actually questioning where her loyalty lied. The more they considered it, the more it made sense why she was the way she was around Hunter. He had saved her life before, so it only made sense that even someone like Azula would start to develop feelings for Hunter. Of course, Katara knew that the prophecy also had something to do with it. "I.. I think.. Goku may have a point there. Maybe Azula really has changed.," Katara suggested albeit nervously. The others were surprised that Katara would even suggest such a thing. "If Katara and Goku think she's changed, then I agree with them.," Aang said determined. Sokka and Toph looked at each other, they were the only ones still unsure. They said nothing but went along with it anyway. "We should meet them at the northern air temple, the fire nation won't think to look there.," Aang suggested. The others agreed that would be the ideal spot to meet up with Hunter and possibly Azula once their friend was recovered.

 **Back with Azula**

Azula had fallen asleep on Hunter's bed and never noticed that he'd awoken just a few minutes ago. She opened her eyes and saw that Hunter was awake. He was giving her the weirdest look. She quickly shot up waved her hands saying that it wasn't what he thought. Hunter just laughed at the princess' antics, he'd never seen this side of her before. It was kinda cute if he was being honest. "Are you making fun of me?!," Azula asked rather flustered. Hunter just smiled and rubbed her head. "No, No. I just think this side of you is really cute is all. I've never seen you like this before.," Hunter replied.

Azula felt her face flush scarlet again before she looked away embarrassed. "A-Anyway, how are you feeling?," Azula asked. "I feel fine now, thanks to you Azula hime.," Hunter answered. Azula breathed a sigh of relief. "Y-You know I was really worried about you. I- I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what i would even do if i lost you. Idiot! I was so worried about you! Please don't ever do that to me again!," Azula said to him slightly angered while crying. Hunter's eyes then softened as he wiped the tears from Azula's face as he stood up to his full height. "Don't worry Azula, I'm not going anywhere. I can't promise that i won't worry you, but i won't leave you alone ever again.," Hunter told her. Azula smiled and hugged him, thankful that she still had Hunter in her life. "What do i do now though? I love my father, but.. I need you too Hunter.," Azula asked.

Hunter smiled, happy that Azula really had changed for the better. "Tell you what. I have a plan and if you'll follow it, your father won't have to know that you're trying to fool him.," Hunter explained. "How do we pull that off?," Azula asked. "Simple, You'll just have to stage your own 'death'.," Hunter told her. "Huh?," Azula was confused. The two went over the plan that would lead to the princess faking her own death. would the plan work though?

 ** _To be continued in Those bound by fate IV: Death of the princess._**


	9. Those bound by fate IV: Azula's death?

**Hey everyone, Novablade 67 here again. I know last chapter was abit short but it was just part of a twofer. That's right i'm posting 2 chapters today! Anyway as always..**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story other than my oc's!**

 **Chapter 9- Those Bound by Fate IV: Azula's death?**

Hunter and Azula discussed this plan of Hunter's at length over the course of the afternoon. Azula wanted to make sure she got everything straight so she didn't miss a single detail. "So let me get this straight.. I'm to proceed with whatever orders my father gives me until we meet at the southern air temple, right?", Azula asked. Hunter nodded. "Then, Ty Lee and Mai are supposed to 'betray' me once you and Zuko are far enough away from the capital? My father will brand you a traitor and order me to personally track you down, which will then lead me to the southern air temple. Then I'm to use my fire bending to destroy the airship's engine and make it seem like I've fallen to my death, while you zip in to save me unnoticed. The men will then declare me dead and relay the message back to the fire nation, did I miss anything?," The princess asked. "Nope, You got it memorized to a tee.," Hunter answered.

The princess smiled at her boyfriend, this plan could actually work.. as crazy as it was. "You're a crazy, you know.," Azula told him amused. "Yeah, I know. Good thing my girlfriend is just as crazy as me though, I wouldn't want her any other way.," Hunter said smiling. This caused Azula to smile and playfully hit him. "Oh, stop it you. You're going to make me blush again.," the princess said playfully. "Sorry, Azula-hime I can't help myself around you.," Hunter replied. Ty lee who had joined their brainstorm session then coughed to get their attention. "Ahem! More planning, less flirting. You and Azula can flirt all you want later, big brother.," Ty Lee said a bit annoyed with their constant flirting. "Oh, haha you're right sis. Sorry about that.," Hunter apologized.

Now that Ty Lee and Mai were in on their little plan, it had a greater chance of success. Those two would make sure it'd work. The two girls then left and headed towards courtyards where they were to meet Lo and Lee. They'd wait for Hunter and Azula to follow when they were done, obviously wanting to give the two some privacy. "Just meet us in the courtyards when you're done, ok?," Ty Lee said as she and Mai departed. As soon as they left and the doors closed, Azula turned to face Hunter. "Hunter, t-there's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since You awoke. But I'd been denying it up until I saw you in the state you were in just days ago.," Azula told him with a redened face. "I'm listening, Azula-hime.,"Hunter answered. This name only served to cause the princess's face to flush and even deeper shade of crimson, she liked it when he called her that. "W-well.. uh.. H-Hunter ,You're important to me too. I really like you, no that's not right. I.. uh... I.. l-lo.. Hunter A. Chevalier, I'm in love with you.," Azula told him with her face flushed scarlet. Hunter's eyes widened in shock, he never thought Azula would say it first. He was honestly very surprised, even shocked that Azula would say that she was in love with him.

He didn't even know what to say at first. ".. W.. Wow A-Azula.. I had no idea that you felt that way about me. When did this happen?," Hunter asked shocked. "When? Are you for real?! It's your fault, you big lug. When we first met, you said something rather interesting. You said I wasn't an evil person, just misguided and that you'd be glad to help me become a better person. After you said that, i couldn't get you out of my head. You were in my everyday thoughts. And at some point, your words struck me. That and you did save me from really getting hurt in Ba Sing Se, so that probably helped.," Azula explained.

Hunter smiled as he hugged Azula back. "Ok, then I'll say my peace then. Princess Azula, I love you with all of my heart too. That's how much you mean to me.," Hunter answered. This time it was Azula who's face went red at hearing a confession. The princess then did something that Hunter certainly wasn't expecting her to do. She had to prove to Hunter how much she was in love with him and could think of only one way to do so. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to meet his. "Hrmf! mmf! mm..," Hunter mumbled but then relaxed into Azula's gesture. The princess pulled away after a few moments with her face flushed scarlet, but her arms still wrapped around Hunter's neck and his arms around her waist.

Hunter was almost speechless again. "A-Azula..I-," Hunter started but was interrupted with Azula putting a finger to his mouth to shush him. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! You're my boyfriend after all, I don't want anyone else taking you.," Azula said flustered. "Of course, Azula-hime. I will make you a solemn oath here and now that I will never have eyes for any woman other than you. My heart belongs to you, milady.," Hunter vowed as he knelt down as kissed her hand. Knowing that they had to get moving, they headed towards the courtyards to meet the others. "Ugh, and please Hunter .. wipe that goofy grin off your face please.," Azula said annoyed and back to her normal self. The Flame eyed teen just chuckled at his girlfriend's shift in attitude, but that was one of the things that was endearing about her.

 **In the courtyards with the others**

Hunter and Azula arrived at the Courtyards and were greeted by the others. Mai and Zuko, Ty Lee, of course the two of them, and Lo and Lee stood in the courtyard of the royal palace. Lo and Lee suggested that the 5 teens take a few days off to relax. They'd been subject to alot of craziness in the past couple months, a break from it all was well deserved. "The beach?," The teens asked. "Yes. Young people like you 5 shouldn't be under so much stress.," Lo sagely said. "Learn to relax once in awhile.," Lee Sagely added. "I see... Is that why you two brought us here to Ember Island?," Ty lee asked. Both Women nodded.

Relenting, all 5 teens figured that they may as well change into something more appropriate for the beach. A few minutes later, we see the 5 teens inside their beach house talking to Lo and Lee just before heading out to the beach. They see a picture of two attractive young women on the wall and are wondering who they are. "Um not to interrupt you two, but who are the two women in that picture?," Hunter asked genuinely curious. Both older women smiled at them. "Why can't you tell?,"Lee asked. " That's Lee and myself.," Lo said as the two of them got into the same position as the two women in the picture. "Time to hit the beach!," Both of them said revealing swimsuits. Mai covered Zuko's eyes while Azula covered Hunter's so they wouldn't be disturbed by what they saw. Ty Lee just looked the other way, trying her best not to look disturbed by what she saw.

 **A little while later**

The 5 teens were relaxing on the beach, enjoying their time off. Zuko and Mai were relaxing together, Ty Lee was sparring with her brother, and Azula was watching the two of them. As she watched the two of them, the princess now saw why the two of them were such formidable foes up close. The two had obviously sparred quite a few times over the years they grew up together. Now she kind of wished that she had that kind of bond with Hunter, he was her boyfriend after all. The two siblings then stopped as Ty Lee called Azula over to them.

"Hey Azula, come over here!," Ty lee said waving to her friend. The princess raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to question it and just walked over to them. "What is it, Ty lee?," Azula asked. "You wanted to spar with my brother too, didn't you?," Ty lee asked mischievously. "W-What?! N-No i didn't!," Azula tried denying. However Ty Lee wasn't buying the excuse, she knew she was right. Seeing that whatever she said wasn't working on Ty lee, the princess relented. Ty Lee stepped aside as Hunter and Azula both took stances to Fire bend. Only instead of bending, Hunter rushed in and completely caught Azula off guard. For being off guard, Azula's defense was still pretty solid. Still, Hunter had her pinned after a few minutes.

"Azula, you're a very talented Fire Bender. But, You'll need more than just Fire bending to defend yourself in case you aren't able to bend.," Hunter explained. Normally, the princess would get really mad at someone for telling her that. But, she was really curious about what Hunter meant by what he said. Plus, she was more willing to listen because Hunter was her boyfriend. She wanted a deeper bond with him. And if that just so happened to come through him instructing her in martial arts and chi/ki manipulation, then she'd gladly accept that.

Ty Lee watched as Hunter instructed Azula on footwork and the basics of martial arts. One thing she noticed was that Azula was a pretty fast learner, almost like she always had an innate talent for martial arts. Ty Lee also took turns with Hunter instructing the princess in martial arts and chi/ki usage. This continued at a set time during their few days off. Their last night on ember island, they decided to host a party for teens in the surrounding area.

At the party, there were quite a few boys trying to hit on Ty Lee when she freaked and temporarily paralyzed them with her chi blocking jabs. She then flipped away from them after apologizing to them. "Sorry, but I already have someone I'm interested in.," Ty Lee apologized to them. No one bothered Mai, because they saw Zuko with her. They all knew that Mai and Zuko were an "item". However when it came to Azula, they had no clue.

One brave boy tried flirting with her, that was until Hunter politely walked up. "Ahem! Excuse me, I believe you may be making her highness abit uncomfortable.," Hunter said as he walked up to the group of boys surrounding the princess. "Huh? Who are you- oh! Sorry didn't ah... see ya there.," The boy said a little nervous. "I'm sorry, I guess i forgot to tell you boys. Hunter here, He's my boyfriend.," Azula said as she slyly leaned into Hunter's arm. The group of boys then dispersed and went to find other girls. Once the group left, Azula felt her knees give as she leaned into Hunter. "You alright, Azula?," Hunter asked concerned. "Ugh, I thought they'd never leave. And yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for the save, they were so persistent.," Azula answered a little drained from that experience.

The princess and Hunter went out to the balcony of her family's vacation home. They just wanted to escape the party noise and be alone together. As they looked out at the starry sky, the two of them looked at each other for a few moments. The princess's brown eyes meeting Hunter's Flame colored ones.

Azula got lost in Hunter's Flame colored eyes and felt her face drawing closer to his. While he wasn't lost in her eyes, he did see that fiery personality that he fell for in his girlfriend's eyes. He also saw kindness, loyalty, and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Knowing what his girlfriend wanted, Hunter leaned in. Azula was surprised when Hunter grabbed her waist, but then relaxed as she was focused one thing and that was her boyfriend's lips. When their lips met, it was more than Azula could've hoped for. To say Azula was in utter bliss would be an understatement, the princess melted into Hunter's kiss.

The boy she'd fallen head over heels for was kissing her. Azula put her hand on his chest momentarily before the two parted from their affectionate kiss. Both of their faces were flushed scarlet as they looked at each other once more. There seemed to be sort of understanding between the two that whatever happened, they really couldn't live without each other now. Azula then leaned into Hunter's embrace as the two embraced each other lovingly. They separated and decided to go back inside the beach house, but this time holding hands.

Hours later after all the guests had left, the 5 teens decided to relax on the beach one last time and look at the stars. The whole time, Zuko had been bothered by his current situation. Although he had everything he wanted, it didn't feel like it was supposed to. He was welcomed back home, his father was finally acknowledging him as a son, he was back with his girlfriend Mai, and his honor was restored. So why wasn't he happy about it? He wasn't sure of what he had to do, that was until something Hunter said convicted him. Everyone was going over their desires and dreams going forward, things they'd like to see happen. "My desire is for peace. A world where no one is ostracized. But the way in which the current Fire Lord is running things... It's wrong. No one person should have control over what other people and races think and do. We're all different for a reason. I think seeing other places has brought an appreciation for how different everyone is.. and how sacred life is. Every life matters and has value, even people in other nations. We can't survive without other people, we weren't meant to. Those who choose to ignore this fact are colossal idiots. Everyone deserves a chance, at least that's what I believe.," Hunter stated.

This speech convicted Zuko, he knew what he had to do now. To atone for betraying his uncle Iroh, he would help the Avatar restore balance to this world. Hunter sensed this and decided to enact the first step of their plan.

 ** _The next day_**

Hunter found Zuko and decided to have a little chat with him. "Something bothering you, Zuko?," He asked. "Oh, it's you. Aren't you my sister's-," Zuko started but was interrupted by Hunter. "Boyfriend? Yes, I am. But I can tell, You betraying your uncle Iroh is really bothering you. Isn't it?," Hunter asked. Zuko nodded, but before he could respond Hunter assured him that Iroh was safe. After their chat, Hunter agreed to be branded as a traitor with Zuko as they confronted Fire Lord Ozai with their decision. Needless to say, shouts and an explosion or two was heard from the throne room as Hunter and Zuko both fled the royal capital.

Upon reaching a small air balloon, the two stepped inside and fled. Step 1 of the plan was complete. "My sister won't be happy you left her.," Zuko said trying to tell Hunter to stay. "Yeah.. I don't like that I have to do this to her, but she'll understand when this all plays out.," Hunter answered. "Huh? What do you mean by that?," Zuko asked. Hunter then explained that this was part of an elaborate plan to help Azula see what was more important to her, allegiance to Ozai, or Him. Once Hunter and the prince were far enough outside the capital, he contacted Azula telepathically.

 _With Azula_

Hunter contacted the princess telepathically, alerting her that step 1 was complete. Azula knew this meant that it was time for step 2 of the plan to get underway, she just had to go let Ty Lee and mai know. She sighed. "Hunter, I sure hope you know what you're doing. This had better be worth it in the end, otherwise I'm not going to forgive you.," Azula thought. She was worried, but she also had complete faith in her boyfriend. He'd never failed her before, so why would he start now? Azula then walked off and towards her two friends to tell them that step 2 of their elaborate plan was good to go.

 _Back with Hunter and Zuko_

The two teen boys saw their destination, the southern air temple. Hunter had explained to Zuko that he'd vouch for him when the others saw him, but he was pretty sure Goku and Asura had already forgiven him. Toph probably wouldn't care, Aang may be sceptical but would eventually move past that once zuko explained himself, Katara was another matter though.. The water bender would take some more time to gain her trust, which was fine with Zuko.

Hunter was sure he went first to where Goku and Asura could sense him approaching. "Heh. Hey guys, I think Hunter's back.," Asura said smirking. This got the others attention as they saw Hunter approach them from a distance. Once he was in sight, the water tribe siblings, Aang, and the Saiyans all glomped him in a hug. "Hunter!," They all shouted with glee as they hugged him. "Hey guys. Sorry I took so long, It's good to be back. Anyways, I brought a guest.," Hunter told them. That's when Zuko stepped out of the shadows and the gaang noticeably froze before getting into defensive positions. That was until Hunter calmed them by telling them the situation with Zuko. Suprisingly, Aang accepted Zuko and believed Hunter that he'd truly changed. Everyone else eventually accepted him as well, then came Katara.

Needless to say, she was not convinced and warned him that if he did anything to hurt her friends that would be it. The water bender did face another dilemma though. She liked Aang, but she really liked Hunter. So one night while they were at the air temple, she approached him about something that'd been on her mind.

With Katara

The water bender approached Hunter while he was meditating. She had to know, did Hunter feel the same way about her that she did about him? Katara remembered what Ty Lee had told her, but she had to know. If she knew maybe.. maybe she could move past this if he had someone else. She was secretly hoping he didn't have someone else though. Katara really liked Hunter, as in romantically liked him. "Hello?," Katara asked. Hunter opened his eyes and turned to face the water bender. "Yes Katara? Is there something you need from me?," Hunter asked. Katara nodded. "I see. Well then, care to sit down then?," Hunter asked. "Oh sure.," Katara answered. Moments after she sat down, Hunter got straight to the point as he had a vague idea what this visit was about, but was playing it safe.

"So Katara, what is it you want to ask me?," Hunter questioned. "I..I have to know. That other person you're bound to... It's the fire nation's princess, isn't it?," Katara asked. Hunter sighed, he couldn't lie to her. Katara was such an honest girl and certainly attractive.. but he just didn't feel that way about her. "I see you figured that much out. Tell me, what else do you know?," Hunter responded. "Not much other than she's supposedly your other half according to the prophecy and whims of some gods.," Katara said a bit annoyed. Hunter nodded and prodded her further. "Do you have to follow the whims of those Gods though? You could fight it, and go down a different path you know..," Katara expressed hopeful.

"Katara look, I don't know if me following through with the path i've chosen is blindly bending my knee to them or not. But, I have had some say so in what i've chosen.," Hunter explained. "It's that other girl, isn't it?," Katara asked. "Yes. I won't deny it.," Hunter answered. " But why?! Why her?!," Katara asked frustrated. "Katara, I can't help how i feel about her. We've been through alot together.," Hunter answered. "You're not being fair, Hunter.," Katara snapped. "And how am I not being fair? By not giving anyone else a chance? I would if i could but my mind is already made up and i won't abandon her.," Hunter said. "You're not being fair because... because...," Katara stuttered. "Because what?," Hunter asked. "Because I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO, HUNTER.," Katara said.

Hunter was honestly shocked, he never thought Katara felt that way about him. "Listen Katara... You should direct those feelings towards someone more deserving of them. Sorry to say this, but.. I can't reciprocate your feelings for me. I do care for you, but not in that way. I see you as more of my sister than as a lover. I'm really sorry, Katara.," Hunter said sadly. Katara's face noticeably fell when she heard this, but perked back up when Hunter said something.. rather.. interesting. "I know someone who does feel that way about you though.. He's kinda shy about it. But he really does love you and his eyes are constantly glued to you. He just doesn't know what you'll think of him if he tells you that he's in love with you.," Hunter said. "Really.. who is it?," Katara asked. "Well I don't know this for sure, but it kinda sounds like Aang. I think Aang may actually have crush on you, Katara.," Hunter told her.

Katara's eyes widened, she didn't expect this. If she was dreaming, she hoped she never woke up. Did she hear that right? Aang had a crush on her? Katara thanked Hunter for telling her what he did, he always had a way of cheering her up when she felt down. Just like another big brother. "Are you sure you can't tell me who your girlfriend is?," Katara asked. "Ugh, no Katara. I can't, not yet at least.," Hunter said. The water bender then smiled and walked off, happy she got that huge weight off her chest. Nie she could move on.

 _The next day_

It'd now been a few days since Hunter's return and he had been teaching Aang along with Zuko how to master his fire bending. Of course, this took a trip to a hidden tribe that worshipped dragons for Zuko to get his fire bending back. He had to find a new source of power since his negative emotions of anger and rage that'd previously fueled his bending were gone. While Zuko primarily worked with Aang on the more advanced Fire bending moves, Hunter taught Aang more of the basics and how to defend against a fire bender who used agni kai (lightning). It was during this training that the gaang got an unexpected visitor.

A brown hair and brown eyes girl in red and brown attire leapt down from one of the steep cliffs surrounding the air temple. She approached carefully, but got a bit too excited when she saw Hunter. "Big Bro?," Ty Lee asked. The gaang saw her and were on guard when Hunter put a hand uo to tell them to back down. "Heh. Hey sis, mai. Took you two long enough to get here.," Hunter said moments before Ty Lee rushed to her brother and hugged him as both of them spun in a circle from the force. "I see someone's excited. But sis, you're kinda choking me here.," Hunter answered a bit blue in the face. Realizing her mistake, Ty lee quickly pulled away from her brother.

Hunter then asked her what the rest of the gaang, especially Katara thought was a little bit of an odd question. " I take it she's on her way here then?," Hunter asked. Ty Lee nodded. "Yup, sure is. She is very anxious to see you, once this thing is said and done.," Ty lee replied. Hunter smiled. "perfect. Now, the final step of the plan.," Hunter mumbled to himself.

Not even an hour later, a battalion of Fire nation airships arrived at the air temple. The princess spotted Hunter and signaled to her men to begin the plan for her 'death'. Zuko was about to go fight his sister when Hunter stopped him by putting an arm in front of him. "Hunter, what are doi-," Zuko started but got interrupted. "Wait Zuko, look!," Hunter said as he pointed to the airship just as it exploded. BOOM! The airship carrying Azula exploded and she went flying out of it. She wanted to use her bending to save herself , but it was too far of a fall and that'd hinder the plan. The princess fell into the canyon down below the clouds. "Someone! message! Princess Azula has fallen to her death! She has fallen in an altercation with the fugitive prince Zuko and the Avatar! Send word!," A soldier bellowed as he winked at Hunter. The ships then retreated. Without their commander, they weren't going to be a threat.

During the commotion, Hunter took off into the canyon unnoticed by anyone except those who knew what was really going on. The bottom of the canyon was getting awfully close for Azula, but just as she really was about to fall to her death.. a strong pair of burly arms caught her bridal style. She smirked. "About time, I thought I really was going to die. jerk.," Azula pouted. "Hey, i saved you didn't I?," Hunter said feigning a hurt look. "Hee hee I know. I knew you'd save me. So what now?," Azula asked. Hunter thought about it for a moment, then came up with a solution. "Well.. since you're technically 'dead' now, we'll need to make sure people don't recognize you. Like... maybe... change your hair?," Hunter suggested. Azula smiled before taking the pins out of her hair without a second thought. Hunter just gazed at the girl in his arms, she looked... gorgeous, especially with long hair. He could get used to her with longer hair. The question was, how would they explain this to the others?

 ** _To be continued in Chapter 10- Asura and Toph._**


	10. Asura and Toph New Recruit?

**Hey Guys, Novablade 67 here again. Sorry i haven't updated this story in a couple weeks. Trying to update my other stories and gain traction on some new ideas that i've had for stories. I know you guys have been wondering when Asura and Toph are going to settle their relationship, don't worry this next chapter is for you then. Goku and Asura will be main focuses of this chapter with their relationships between themselves and their girlfriends. And not to worry, Hunter and Azula are still in this chapter they're just not a main focus. Wanted to give some of the other characters some spotlight is all. Well, without further ado here is chapter 10 of this crossover.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Dbz, Dbz Kai, Dragon ball Super, or ATLA or any of the original preceding characters of this series. I only own the oc's and the general plot of this story.**

 _Chapter 10- Asura and Toph; New recruit?_

It'd been several hours since the Fire Nation troops had left, still there was no sign of Azula. The rest of the Gaang thought she really had fallen to her death, not Asura and Zuko though. Asura and Goku were of course feigning ignorance because they knew what their friend Hunter was planning. Ty lee and Mai knew too, they didn't let it show of course. If they gave even the slightest hint that they knew something was up, the whole plan was in jeopardy of failing.

Zuko wasn't fooled though, he knew something was up. His sister's supposed "death", it was far too elaborate for her to come up with. The former fire nation prince knew something didn't quite add up, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Well whatever it was, it would sort itself out eventually. right?

Aang and the others were getting worried though, it'd been several hours since Hunter had "disappeared" for a bit. Asura and Goku knew the others were starting to get suspicious, they couldn't risk Hunter's ploy being uncovered so they'd stall for him. "Does anyone know what's taking Hunter so long to get back?," Sokka asked. Katara wondered that too and she couldn't help but to get a little suspicious that whatever was keeping him these newcomers to the gang were somehow involved. "Katara, you and sokka don't need to worry about my brother. He'll be fine, he just had to go take care of some unfinished business. He'll need probably a few days and then i guarantee he'll be back.," Ty lee told the water tribe siblings. Fortunately, the siblings actually bought into her story.

Goku, Asura, and Mai all mentally sighed in relief. Ty Lee had kept Hunter's plan and overall goal a secret. And.. it wasn't a lie that he had some "unfinished business" to take care of, it was true. They just couldn't say what that "business" was. Although she didn't say anything, Toph could tell. They were hiding something, and it was something pretty big if even Asura went along with Ty Lee's story.

Later while everyone was relaxing, Toph followed Asura when he went off by himself. Asura was feeling a little conflicted with what he had to do. He wasn't lying to his friends, but he couldn't exactly tell them the truth either. The saiyan was abit torn with what he should do. Should he tell his friends what Hunter was planning, or should he wait for them to find out on their own? He didn't know anymore. Toph had finally caught up to Asura, what was his deal? She knew he was hiding something pretty major and she was going to find out what. The blind earthbender was tired of being given the runaround of what was really happening, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Asura sensed someone following him and he knew who it was. He didn't even have to turn to know that Toph was stalking him. "You can come out of hiding, i know you're there Toph.," Asura said without turning to look. Toph's eyes widened in shock of how she was found out. How did he know she was following him? She was completely silent the whole time she tailed him. The young earth bender came out of hiding and walked up to him. "How did you know?," She asked. "Toph, you're the only one who hounds me like that. No one else is as suspicious of me as you typically are, that's how I knew.," Asura responded calmly.

Toph thought about it and he was right. As much as it aggravated her to admit it, Asura was right about her. "So what's eating at you? You don't seem like your normal self today.," Toph asked. Asura smirked, if Toph was even concerned about him then he was really in trouble. He didn't mind her showing her concern for some reason.. it was nice of her to do that. The two may not see eye to eye alot of times, but they did agree that Ozai had to be stopped from continuing on his current path.

If he was honest with himself, Asura actually really liked having Toph around. She kept things... interesting. Maybe it was his saiyan blood kicking in, but he liked that fiery side of Toph's personality. Could he trust her to keep a secret if he told her what was really going on? Should he tell her?

Oddly enough, Asura actually did feel like he could trust Toph enough not to "spill the beans" prematurely. The earth bender didn't seem like the type of person to just blab a big secret like the one he was about to tell her. "I guess i can tell you. But you have to promise not to tell any of your friends about this. Otherwise, Hunter is going to kill me.," Asura told her. Toph nodded and agreed to stay silent to the others until the last moment. The saiyan sighed and opened up to what Hunter, Azula, and Ty Lee were putting into motion.

At first Toph was silent, because she was honestly shocked that those three came up with such an elaborate plan. But she liked what they were doing oddly enough. It was a brilliant plan, but now she wanted in on it. She figured the best way she could get in on it would be to keep Asura's secret. "Ok, I'll keep quiet about this. But you owe me after this plan of your friend's plays out.," Toph told him. That was a fair trade, he could live with that. "Ok. What's this thing i owe you?," Asura asked. "Huh, isn't that obvious? You and me are going to have a spar after this. Then, you're going to tell me everything I want to know. Got it?," Toph demanded. Asura sighed, there was no getting out of this one.

Asura straightened up and agreed. "Fine, you have a deal.," Asura begrudgingly replied. There was then a short pause before Asura asked Toph something that'd been on his mind since she joined the gang. "So Toph, I've been wondering about something for awhile now..,"Asura started. Toph raised an eyebrow, this was a little out of the ordinary for Asura. She never expected this from him. The earth bender decided to indulge his curiosity though. "Yeah? What is it?," Toph asked. "Nothing major. Just wanted to know why you lied about your folks changing their minds when you joined us?," Asura asked. Toph eyes widened as she just stared at the older teen. "If you don't want to talk about it, then pay it no mind.,"Asura replied.

Toph sighed. How did this guy figure it out so fast? She was sure she hid that fact well. "No it's alright. I knew I couldn't hide that fact forever. I've never really had any real friends or seen the world outside my home. My parents... As much as I love them, they're just... They're way too overbearing and overprotective of me. They don't see me for who i really am. All they see is the obedient, shy, scared, and helpless girl they raised. But that's the thing, that isn't me. That's why I lied to you guys, I just didn't want anyone to know.," Toph explained. Now Asura understood. "So that's why you've acted so independent and cold towards the others. You were just hiding how you really felt.," Asura reasoned. Toph's face went red as she became a little insulted at this suggestion. "Wha-?! No I don't! I don't know where you got that idea from but that's not-!," Toph said before Asura interrupted her.

The older teen by a year then did something that surprised Toph, he hugged her. Toph's eyes widened as Asura spoke again. "Toph, it's ok. It's alright to feel sad and frustrated, but don't bottle it up. I was the same way as you are now at one time, but I moved past it by talking to someone about it. If you ever need someone to talk to about this, or even a shoulder to cry on, I'll be that person for you.,"Asura said as he wrapped the earth bender in a hug. Toph was speechless. Before she knew it, she couldn't hold back her tears that had suddenly come to the surface. It was at that point that she cried into Asura's shoulder. He felt a little awkward holding Toph, so he gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back to comfort the girl while she was crying.

5 minutes later, Toph had stopped crying and separated from Asura. "Can't believe I cried in front of you, how embarrassing.," Toph said as her face lit up crimson. Asura chuckled and told her that he wouldn't tell anyone, it'd be their secret. This didn't make her feel any better though, of all the people to see her break down like she did... It had to be him! Toph viewed Asura as more of her rival than as a friend, so now she had to get even with him somehow. The Earth bender didn't know how or when, but she would get even with him. Though she didn't admit it, she really wanted to surpass him. Asura was the one person more than anyone that Toph wanted to keep seeing her as strong, not as a weakling crybaby or as a girl.

Though Toph did have to admit, the picture she got of him when she shook hands with him was nothing short of handsome. That was one thing that bothered her, she wanted to see his face. But, she couldn't because she was blind. Toph didn't know that there was actually a way to restore her sight, asura knew though. Ki was they key to restoring her sight. However even with as strong as Asura was right now, he wasn't strong enough yet to restore Toph's sight. The teen desperately wanted to but he couldn't, not yet at least.

Deciding to move on from the awkward silence between them, the two headed back to the others. They decided to chat on the way back to the gang. At least for now, their differences were settled. Asura now had a little more sympathy for Toph because he knew what she was going through. Toph also found out alot about Asura in the short exchange they had a few minutes ago. "Who knew Asura had a softer side to him? I wasn't expecting that. He's actually really sweet when he wants to be.. Gah! No! Bad! What are you thinking Toph? Asura is your rival, not your boyfriend! But.. He is kinda cute..," Toph thought as she again shook her head battling with herself and her own thoughts.

 _With Hunter and Azula_

In a cave near the southern air temple, a lone figure dressed in a mixture of earth kingdom greens and water tribe blue colored clothing stood at the entrance. The figure was male, he was taking in the morning breeze with his eyes closed. His shoulder length dark blue hair brushed against his face. What was he doing you ask? He was waiting for the other figure behind him to awaken from her sleep. That moment finally came as his elongated and pointed ears twitched as he heard movement from behind him. He didn't even have to turn around, the teen simply waited for his female companion to rise from her slumber.

The female was the former fire nation heir, princess Azula. Though the way she looked now, you'd hardly recognize her as the same person. The most notable change to Azula's appearance was that her hair was quite a bit longer than it was. She also didn't have all the makeup she normally had on. The other changes included all of her royal jewelry was taken off, she no longer had her Fire nation crown, and she didn't have the same cocky and arrogant smile on her face. Her clothes were different too, a mixture of blues and yellows made up her attire now. Azula's hair was tied up into a single ponytail and she had feather earrings attached to her ears. "mm.. Hunter?," Azula asked as she groggily woke up.

The dark skinned teen turned and faced her as he saw his girlfriend was now awake. "Oh Zula, you're up. I didn't wake you up by accident, did I?," Hunter asked. "Mm mm," Azula answered as she shook her head smiling. "I just wondered where you went is all.," Azula told him. Truth be told, Hunter couldn't keep his eyes off of Azula now with her new look. She looked even more beautiful now then when he first met her. Hunter caught himself staring and decided to address the one loose end they needed to take care of now. "Zula, can we talk?," Hunter asked. Azula just smiled at him before answering. "Sure H. What is it?," Azula asked.

Azula liked the nickname Hunter gave her, she thought it was sweet of him to do so. She didn't want to be the only one with a nickname like that though. Azula tried to think of one but could only come up with one. And that one was technically not one but was more so an honorific. The name she chose was Hunter-kun or H-Kun. Sometimes she just called him H though, it was embarrassing for Hunter at first but he accepted it to prove his love for Azula. "You're probably not going to like what i'm about to say.. you may even start to hate me for it.," Hunter said as he tried to dance around the subject. But, he knew his girlfriend well enough to know what she was going to say next.

Azula just stared at him incredulously as her smile faded. "Hunter.. Stop beating around the bush. What are you trying to tell me? Just say what it is or i'll force it out of you.," Azula said as she threatened him. Though she was much weaker than him physically, Hunter still didn't want to get on his girlfriend's bad side. He swallowed hard as he was sweating nervously, but decided to just come out and say it. "Well.. Don't you think it's about time we returned to the others? They're probably worried by now.," Hunter suggested. "Yeah... I suppose it has been several days since then.," Azula answered. Hunter's shoulders slumped. "Are you angry? You probably hate me now.," Hunter said sadly.

Azula then got angry. But she wasn't angry that he suggested they return to team avatar, she was angry because Hunter thought she'd hate him for it. Her hair then shadowed her face as she spoke. "Why would you say that I hate you? Idiot. Here's your answer to how I feel right now.," Azula said as she put her hand on Hunter's chest. She closed the distance between them as she closed her eyes and gave Hunter a kiss on his cheek. She then pulled away from her boyfriend and smiled. "Does that answer satisfy you, my other half?," Azula asked with a smile. Hunter's hand went to his cheek and he felt himself blush. He was in a word speechless. Hunter knew he was in love with Azula and had fallen for her, he only just now realized how hard he'd fallen for her.

The former fire nation princess gained a bit of an amused look on her face and could only stifle a laugh. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue flame boy?," Azula asked amused. "N-No I was just realizing how incredibly beautiful you are.," Hunter answered. This time it was Azula's turn to blush as her face flushed deep scarlet. "H please stop, you're making me blush. And wipe that goofy grin off your face, it looks silly!," Azula retorted with her cheeks burning crimson. The two then briefly shared a laugh before ultimately deciding that it was time to head back to the gang.

They talked about it on the way back to the southern air temple where the gang was camped out. Azula was a bit nervous about the whole thing, but one look from Hunter gave her all the confidence she needed and put aside any doubts she had.

 _Back with the gang_

Aang and Zuko had just returned from their own journey to a strange civilization that practiced ancient fire bending by learning from the dragons. Now that Zuko had his fire bending back, he'd been teaching Aang in Hunter's absence. Katara had been wondering what in the world was taking Hunter so long to come back to them, it'd been several days since they'd seen him. Ty Lee assured Katara that her brother would be turning up very soon. However they didn't have time to ponder when Hunter would show because they had a very unwelcomed guest. It was man who had the ability to Firebend with his mind. It wasn't just him though, there were two others. And they were two that the group knew all too well.

Xin Fu and the Boulder had revealed themselves and went straight for Toph. The earth bender handled them easily enough at first, that was until the man with the ability to mental fire bend got in the way. Toph was soon getting burned by the fire bending and pelted with earth bending. As Asura was watching this, he was getting angrier and angrier by the second. A green aura began to surround him as his eyes began to contort in rage. He didn't care if Toph didn't want his help, he was stepping in anyway! Asura took off and man handled the two earth benders as he clotheslined them with his arm and dragged each of them across the temple walls headfirst.

While the boulder was stuck in a pile of rubble, Xin Fu was getting the beating of his life. Asura was going nuts on the elder bender because he hurt Toph, he was pummeling him. After he was done pounding his face in, Asura gripped Xin Fu's face and took him up into the sky. The Teen then summoned an enormous amount( small for him) of Ki into his palm and thrust it into Xin Fu, sending him plummeting towards the abandoned part of another temple. Asura flew down with tremendous speed and planted both feet into his gut. The entire temple shook when they landed. Toph crawled over and then saw something she wished Asura never had. He began to transform. His muscles massively expanded and his hair and eyes both changed. His eyes became an icy cold blue, while hair turned golden. Xin Fu's eyes widened in fear, he'd truly seen a monster.. Just as the enraged Asura was about to kill Xin Fu, Toph called out to him.

She couldn't stand to see Asura like this. This wasn't him! "Asura!!! Stop! Please, don't kill him. This isn't you. I-I'm a..alright n..now please don't worry. It'll take more than that to knock me out.," Toph shouted. "T... Toph? Toph... is... alright..? Nngh! No, not now!," Asura screamed as he tried to combat the raging power that was attempting to spill out of him. "Fight it Asura, I know you can do it!," Toph encouraged him as she walked up and hugged him. This so shocked the enraged Asura that he was able to gain control of his raging power and return to normal.

Toph held onto his shoulder and shook, her body was trembling. "Idiot! Do you know what could've happened to you?! You could've- I don't know what I would do if you lost control of yourself. Please, Don't do that again.," Toph said in a trembling voice. The saiyan's eyes softened and he hugged Toph. "I can't guarantee that it won't happen again Toph, but i'll do my best not to worry you.," Asura told her. Toph slid into his hug as she buried her head into his chest.

 _back with the mind Fire bender_

Aang and the gang still couldn't get close to the fire bender. That was until two figures that came out of nowhere provided them an escape. The Boy dealt with the Fire Bender by absorbing his flame temporarily and then throwing it back at him. Then the girl joined him, the two attacked flawlessly. The girl pressured him to fire bend wildly with pincer attacks, while the boy was able to nullify his fire bending by delivering the final blow. Azure and gold colored flame enveloped the Fire Bender as he hit the ground hard before falling into the canyon below. The gang was shocked at these two until they turned.

The boy the recognized as Hunter, but the girl they didn't know who she was. "Welcome back Hunter, but who's your friend?," Katara asked. "Well.. you guys won't believe me so I'll let her introduce er.. reintroduce herself.," Hunter told them. The guys just kept staring at the young woman, she was very beautiful. This was something Katara was a little miffed at Aang for obvious reasons. "It's been awhile, but I'm H has already given you a hint. But just in case. You guys probably don't recognize me, but it's me Azula.," Azula said. The whole gang was shocked before getting into defensive positions. "Hey woah guys, relax. Zula is on our side now. Besides that she is kinda my girlfriend now.," Hunter explained. The group's eyes went wide again. "EHHHHHH?!?!?!?!"

 _ **To be continued in chapter 11- Tale of the Prohecy I: Reformed princess?**_


	11. Prophecy Part I: Reformed Princess?

_**Hey guys, Novaflame 67 here again! i know it's been several months since i updated this story but don't worry new chapters are incoming for this and my other stories! P.S- Asura is supposed to be like an alternate version of Broly. But going forward, i will be basing him more off of dragon ball super's version of broly. He won't be a carbon copy of him but he will be similar.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the oc's!**_

 **Chapter 7- Tale of the Prophecy I: Reformed Princess?**

The Gang stood there in complete shock at what Hunter had just said. Azula was his girlfriend?! How and when did that happen?! These were the thoughts of everyone aside from those who were already aware of Hunter and Azula's elaborate plan to fake her death. Probably the most shocked members of the gang were Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Katara couldn't even believe it, Azula of all people was Hunter's girlfriend?

Aang was shocked as well, he didn't know what to think. He certainly didn't see that one coming. Sokka was just pointing and couldn't even say anything. Hunter decided to go over to Aang and explain what had happened between himself and Azula when they weren't around and about the prophecy surrounding the whole situation. As he explained it in detail, Aang began to understand what drew Hunter and Azula to each other. He understood, but was still a little wary of Azula. "That's understandable Aang, I would be too if I were in your shoes.," Hunter told his friend.

Aang nodded, he was glad Hunter respected his position. Hunter was a very kind hearted man so Aang was willing to give Azula a chance, even if he was still abit wary of her. Given the gang's history with Azula, one could hardly blame them for being wary of her. However Aang did trust Hunter, so he was sure that it would work out. While Aang was willing to give her a chance, Katara was an entirely different matter. She didn't trust Azula, even though she said she'd changed. The water bender was still very sceptical of Azula. She would keep an eye on her, just in case it was all an act. The moment Azula double crossed them, that's when Katara would make sure she paid for it.

Azula went up to Katara to talk to her and clear up some misconceptions she may have about her. "Katara, right?," Azula asked as she walked up to the water bender. Katara narrowed her eyes at Azula and then responded. "Yeah, what do you want?," Katara asked slightly annoyed. "Listen, I understand why you don't trust me. I wouldn't either if I were in your position. I won't ask you to forgive me for what i've done to you and your friends in the past, I can see that you have no desire to have me do so.," Azula replied. "You're right about one thing. I don't trust you. Just so you know, I'll be watching you. If you do anything to hurt or betray Hunter's trust, I can promise you that I'll be the last thing you ever see! got that?," Katara said angrily.

Azula nodded and then continued. "I can see you're serious but then again, so am I. Hunter means alot to me and I have no intention of betraying Him. He's been so patient with me and I've seen that i wasn't really doing right by my father. I will make my father see that what he's been doing, it isn't right! If i have to die to prove my dedication to you, then so be it.," Azula told her. Katara was surprised that Azula would say something like that. Maybe.. she really had changed. Katara did have to admit that there definitely was something different about Azula, but she couldn't allow herself to trust her just yet. Azula would have to prove herself first.

Hunter did mention to Aang that it may be time to move on from the Air Temple. The gang gathered and discussed their plans moving forward. Sozin's comet was due in just a few short weeks, they'd only have that amount of time to prepare for the Fire Lord's invasion. "That jerk Admiral Zhao is still at large, not to mention the two earth benders who are after Toph.," Goku said. " Yeah, that'll be really annoying having to deal with enemies from both sides. What should our next move be?," Ty Lee asked. Aang still needed a little more time to master Fire Bending, so they'd have to go somewhere to lay low for awhile. "What about the earth Kingdom?," Asura asked. "No, not there. Fire Nation has taken over most of it, they'll be expecting us.," Mai suggested. That's when Aang came up with an idea.

Aang suggested that they visit the area of the world occupied by the water tribe, so maybe they could get some answers. " Good idea, Aang. Fire Nation won't be expecting us to go there. We can't waste much time though, the Fire nation may be launching a major offensive against the water tribe soon.," Hunter answered. " How do you know?," Zuko asked. "Trust me Zuko, if i know your father, he won't wait to wipe out the water tribe first.," Hunter suggested. With their destination set, the gang headed out for the southern water tribe. All of them boarded Appa's saddle as Aang called for the sky bison o take off.

 _Later with_ _Katara_

While the others slept, Katara went to the back of Appa's saddle. She saw Hunter there because he was on watch right now. When she managed to get close to him, she saw Azula was asleep on his shoulder. She was abit angered at seeing that, guess she hadn't quite moved on from her feelings for Hunter even though he'd told her that he wasn't interested in her romantically. Though Katara had to admit it, Azula didn't even look like the same person as she slept. Honestly, she looked really cute when she was sleeping. Katara could see how Hunter fell for her.

Hunter turned his head briefly to see Katara next to him. "Hey.," Katara said. "Oh, Hey.," Hunter greeted back. "Is it ok if I ask you something?," Katara asked. Hunter nodded and signaled for her to continue. "Are you really in love with Azula?," Katara asked. Hunter sighed in frustration. Figures that she wouldn't have gotten over being rejected by him that easily. "Yes I am in love with Azula. Though, she was actually the one who confessed to me first.," Hunter answered. Katara's face noticeably fell as if she was disappointed that he hadn't changed his mind. She was hoping that he would have changed his mind and said that he was in love with her instead. But she knew that was very unlikely to happen, it just hurt a bit to know that she was right about him and azula.

Hunter decided to speak up, he knew she was still a little hurt that he had to turn away her feelings for him. "Listen Katara, we've been over this. Even if i wasn't in love with Azula, Aang is more deserving of your love than I am. I wouldn't be able to make you as happy as he will. And you'd be in far more danger if i did accept your feelings for me.," Hunter explained. Katara looked surprised, she was still trying to wrap her brain around why she'd be in far more danger by his side rather than by Aang's side. "I'm from a race that lives for battle Katara. Enemies would constantly be seeking me out to try and kill me, and they'd be strong ones too. That and i really don't think Aang would sit quietly while I stole you from him.," Hunter explained further.

Katara began to understand now why Hunter couldn't accept her love. He felt like he wasn't deserving of it and... he just didn't see her in the same way that he saw Azula. She could understand that now since she took a good look at Azula. She was gorgeous after all. Who wouldn't accept the love of someone as beautiful as Azula? " You really love her, don't you?," Katara asked. Hunter nodded to answer her question. " Do you really think Aang is in love with me? I'll admit that I do like him, but I don't know in what way yet.," Katara said. "Are you kidding Katara? Have you noticed the way he is around you?," Hunter asked half deadpanning at how oblivious Katara was.

This somewhat shocked Katara, that was until she really thought about it. She had noticed how strange Aang was acting around her for awhile, but she didn't think anything of it at the time. Now though, she couldn't exactly say the same thing. " I'd go so far as to say that Aang is crazy about you. As far as the rest of us can tell, our avatar friend is head over heels in love with you Katara.," Hunter told her. Katara didn't have much to say because she honestly had no idea Aang felt this way about her. She had no idea that he was in love with her. "So Katara, how will you respond to Aang's feelings for you?," Hunter asked again. That was something she'd have to think about. How would she respond to them, would she accept and return Aang's love for her or would she reject it? The latter option seemed very selfish and cruel to do to Aang, so the former was the best option.

That was the thing though, did she love Aang? Could she allow herself to love Aang and be loved by him? The more she thought about this, the more firm her resolve became. As she thought about Aang, she had to face facts. She really did love Aang as hard as it was not to think so. Had she not met Aang, she probably never would have left the southern water tribe or even met Hunter, Goku, and Asura. She'd met and befriended so many good people because of Aang, it'd be cruel not to stay with him. Hunter saw the look in her eyes, he knew she'd made up her mind. "I take it you've made your decision, Katara?," He asked. The water bender nodded to answer his question. Katara then thanked Hunter for the chat and walked back over by sokka and Aang to go to sleep.

 _A few hours later_

Morning had come and the gang was up now. Hunter, Goku, and Asura flew alongside Appa to see if they could get a better view of when they made landfall. Asura was the first one to spot something, a strip of land that seemed to be surrounded by forrests. "There! I see land. We should be able to hide in those trees so they won't be suspicious.," Asura said. Aang nodded and had Appa descend into an opening in the forrest. Once they landed, the gang hopped off of Appa's back and began to walk. Hunter and Azula took point in the front with Asura, Toph, Zuko, and Mai behind them. Goku and Ty Lee stayed with the rest of the group in the rear just in case they needed to suddenly run for it.

Katara hadn't really talked to Ty Lee that often, so she didn't know much about her. She actually trusted Ty Lee, so she figured she may as well get to know her better. Ty Lee could tell that the water bender wanted to talk to her so she let Goku go on a little bit ahead of her for awhile. "You wanted to talk to me, Katara?," Ty Lee asked. "Oh yeah. You could tell?," Katara asked. "Yeah i could. You're a little too obvious with how awkward you seem to be starting a conversation with me.," Ty Lee replied. The two girls began to just have a nice long chat as the group continued through the forest they landed in.

While Katara and Ty lee chatted, Aang caught up with Goku and figured that it couldn't hurt to chat with him. He didn't know much about Goku and he wanted to be more of a friend to him than he had been, the least he could do was talk to him. He asked Goku what his childhood was like in the Fire Nation, so Goku began to tell him some of the things he did as a kid. Aang found by talking to Goku that both of them were very much alike. Why he hadn't talked to him before then he didn't even know, he liked Goku.

Ahead of the group with Hunter and Azula, they were chatting about the plan going forward for them. "What do you think the water tribe will do once they discover that I'm the former fire nation princess?," Azula asked a little worried. "Zula, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine I promise. I'll just explain what happened to make you change.," Hunter reassured his girlfriend. This brought Azula a sense of relief, she could leave the matter to her boyfriend. Although, she couldn't just think of Hunter as her boyfriend anymore. He was so much more to her than just a boyfriend, he was her lover after all. Boyfriends would come and go, not Hunter though. The Blue haired Ki Bender was the whole world to her now, she couldn't imagine her life wothout him in it anymore.

The Gang finally got to a clearing before they stopped as Sokka and Katara came to the front. "Well Sokka, which way now? We are counting on you to know where your dad's at according to the letter you got.," Hunter told the water tribesman. Sokka looked at him quizically before remembering something Hunter said awhile back in Ba Sing Sè when they recovered the letter from his dad about asking sokka where his dad would be currently. "According to his letter, it should be just up ahead.," Sokka said. "I see. Lead the way then Sokka.," Hunter told him.

Sokka lead them into the clearing when a voice made the whole group stop. There was someone running towards them, but they couldn't tell who it was. That's when Sokka and Katara recognized the man coming towards them. "Dad?," Sokka asked aloud. Katara sprinted past him and towards the man to hug him with tears in her eyes. "Dad!," Katara said. Both teens embraced their father as he returned the gesture. He saw the other teens and welcomed them. Sokka and Katara introduced all of them up until it came to Hunter and Azula. Hunter put his hand up to stop them as he said it would be better if he explained the situation and what happened himself. The man known as Hakoda instructed one of his other soldiers to escort the others to the base and find their rooms. Two other Water Benders escorted the rest of the gang towards their base while Hunter had a long chat with Hakoda.

Once they were gone, he felt he could actually tell Hakoda the truth. "So what's this about? Are you going to tell me who you two are?," Hakoda asked. "Yes I am. I am Hunter Albanar Chevalier. I'm the son of the long deceased Berethon.," Hunter said. "You're.. Berethon's son?," Hakoda asked a bit surprised. "Yes ,I am.," Hunter answered. Hakoda's eyes then softened as he had heard about Berethon's death. "My sympathies Hunter, your father was a very kind man. I would go so far as to say that he was a very dear friend of mine. He was an exceptional man.," Hakoda replied. Hunter smiled and thanked the man for remembering his birth father.

Hakoda continued to chat with them as they walked back to the base. "I am surprised though, isn't Chevalier the surname of a fire nation noble? I thought you hated people from there.," Hakoda inquired. "No, I don't hate them. I was born in the Fire Nation after all. My new father or step father i guess, he's very much like my birth father was. He's a very kind and gentle man. He actually shares in my viewpoint.," Hunter explained before continuing. "Are you our enemy then?," Hakoda asked. Hunter smiled before answering matter of factly. "No Hakoda, I'm your ally. I may have been born in the Fire Nation, but I don't agree with the way Ozai is running things there. It's wrong to force other people an nations into submission through fear. There has to be another way to rule, not his way. I refuse to beholden to a sadistic tyrant like that.," Hunter explained further.

Hakoda relaxed at hearing those words and he also secretly signaled to his soldiers to stand down. His soldiers had their weapons trained on him just in case he sided with the Fire Nation. His words made the soldiers relax though, he was no enemy of theirs. "Alright that explains you, but what about your lover here?," Hakoda asked. Azula slightly blushed at the comment. "Oh you can tell?," Hunter asked. "Yes i can. I could tell by the way this young lady constantly looks at you and by the way she holds your arm. You two are close, yes?," Hakoda observed.

Hunter sighed and first introduced her since it couldn't be avoided any longer. "Hakoda, promise you won't try to kill her once you know who she is.," Hunter asked. Hakoda nodded as an agreement. "Ok. This is Azula, my Fiance. She was the Fire Nation's Princess.," Hunter said as he introduced her. Hakoda scowled at first before he remembered what Hunter said, she was the fire nation's princess. "What do you mean by "was" their princess?," Hakoda asked. Hunter set up the whole explanation with a question. " Tell me Hakoda, are you familiar with the Prophecy about the judgement at the end of this war?," Hunter asked. The Man nodded and said he was aware of it.

Hakoda recited the 400 plus year old prophecy, but then said he thought it was only a myth. "Unfotunately, that's where you're wrong. It is very true, since myself and Azula here are part of that prophecy.," Hunter explained as both of them showed him the marks. "By Agni... So that 400 year old prophecy is true. But why you two? You're so young.," Hakoda said saddened. "Honestly, I don't know. But if we can help prevent the world's destruction, then so be it.," Hunter answered. Hunter then began to explain in detail what happened to cause Azula to change from her old ways. Hakoda was quite shocked by it. "So in other words, you want to help your father see the error of his ways?," Hakoda asked Azula. "Yes. Hunter helped me to change for the better, i want to do the same for my father.," Azula answered. "It won't be easy, you know.," Hakoda reminded her.

The former princess knew it wouldn't be easy, but she insisted that she wanted to try and change his mind. The Southern water tribe chief couldn't help but to chuckle, he actually liked this girl's spunk. Even if she was formerly an enemy, he'd accept her help. Anyone who helped the avatar restore balance to the world was ok in his mind. The three then rejoined the others at the base as the prepared for battle. The Fire Nation would be coming soon. Hunter knew that he'd have to be ready, he knew who was coming to undoubtedly kill him. Zhao was coming. Only this time, Hunter would make sure he breathed his last.

 _ **To be continued in chapter 11- Tale of the Prophecy II: Hunter vs Zhao**_


	12. Tale of the Prophecy II: Invasion

**_Hi Everyone, Novablade 67 here. I know that it's been a little while since i updated this and other stories.. worry not, new chapters will be coming. I do plan on updating Flame Haired Saiyan and Hero from the Future of another timeline: Goku Black's reincarnation in the very near future. I'll also update the other ones as well, though it may be a little longer of a wait for some. Anyways, these next couple of chapters will primarily focus on Goku and Asura more than Hunter. Hunter's battle with Zhao will be covered, it just won't be a main focus._**

 ** _onto the chapter! I only own the ocs nothing else!_**

 **Chapter 11- Tale of the Prophecy II: The Invasion**

Goku and Asura awoke to the sound of the bell being rung inside the water tribe's base. The two brothers rushed to see what all of the commotion was about. They eventually found the rest of the gang scrambling around the base for some reason. They got curious and wanted to know more about the situation, so they tried looking around for someone who would know. Goku spotted Aang and decided to ask him what was happening.

 ** _Aang- You mean, no one told you?_**

 ** _Asura- nuh uh._**

 ** _Aang- well.. The Fire nation army is on their way here now. We're just getting ready for when they attack._**

 ** _Goku- Need any help?_**

 ** _Aang- Sure, if you guys want. Follow me and we can get you two some work._**

The brothers nodded and followed their friend to where most of the scrambling was. Ty Lee, Mai, Sokka, Toph, Hunter, Zuko, and even Azula were busy helping the soldiers prepare for the fire nation army. Hakoda spotted them and called the two of them over. The water tribesman had spots for them to help during the attack. There was supposed to be an eclipse that day, so they'd have to somehow defeat the fire nation army before the eclipse ended. Goku ended up in a group with Suki, who'd come to help, several kiyoshi warriors, Sokka, and his girlfriend Ty lee. He'd make sure to protect them. Though he had to wear glasses to avoid looking at the moon.

Not everyone understood why, that was until Ty lee explained the situation. Ty lee truthfully didn't know the reason why exactly, she just had a vague idea. For some reason though, whenever Goku looked at the moon, he'd begin to change and would morph into a giant Ape. Goku and Asura accidentally underwent this transformation during training once before, Hunter had to stop both of them by knocking them out until morning. But it was thanks to all their training with Hunter over the years that both brothers had discovered they had forms similar to the one Hunter had pretty much mastered. Granted theirs were a bit different but it still helped in the long run. Currently, both of them had two forms they could use.

One form was called Super Saiyan and the other was known as Full powered Super Saiyan. Asura's was obviously more powerful than Goku's because he'd trained with it longer and he was born with that power. Both boys were sure that these forms would come in handy for the ensuing battle. Though, they hoped to only have to resort to the regular super saiyan if possible. Little did either of the brothers know, zhao had a recruited a certain individual who was well acquainted with their kind. Goku sensed a familiar power coming towards them, but he wasn't sure why he knew this particular ki signature. He knew who it belonged to but he wasn't sure why he knew, he just did.

Asura also wasn't sure why, but one name came to both of the brothers minds. That name was cell. It confused Goku and Asura as to why they knew this name, they'd never even met this person before. So why were they so familiar with the name as if they'd encountered him before? It didn't make any sense. That was until Asura had a thought. It was concerning the ancient prophecy about Hunter and Azula. What if this cell person was an enemy the people they were in a different life had faced off against? The only reason Asura even thought of this was because of something an old fortune teller had told them when they visited a certain island awhile back.

 ** _Flash back- Several months ago*_**

 ** _Inside of a certain fortune tellers tent_**

 _Aunt Wu- Let me see your hand, young man._

 _Asura- Oh, sure._

 _Aunt Wu- Oh dear..._

 _Asura- What is it, Aunt Wu?_

 _Aunt Wu- I'm not sure how to explain this to you but..._

 _Asura- What did you see?_

 _Aunt Wu- I see a powerful enemy coming your way young man. It's someone who is very familiar with saiyans such as you._

 _Asura- Saiyans? What the heck is a saiyan?_

 _Aunt Wu- I wish i knew myself. This enemy is going to be quite powerful indeed and... evil too. I'm afraid that you and your brother will have to face this particular foe several times before you can defeat him, he's too strong for either of you right now._

 _Asura- Thanks Aunt wu. Did you see anything else?_

 _Aunt Wu- Hm.. ah yes! I did see one other thing. The one alongside you will be a source of strength for you, as well as one of Joy. Follow your heart and it will tell you what you need to do._

 _Asura- The one alongside me?_

 _Aunt Wu- yes. She may not realize it yet, but she deeply cares about you and she's waiting for you._

 _Asura- ok can i ask you something?_

 _Aunt Wu- Yes._

 _Asura- What does this enemy have to do with myself and Goku?_

 _Aunt Wu- Ah.. it's your fate. This may sound confusing but... You and Goku are reincarnations of two warriors who have faced this particular enemy before._

 _Asura- Uh.. reincarnations? You mean like the spirit of those warriors are inside of myself and Goku from another life?_

 _Aunt Wu- yes they are. Though, in your case you have the spirit of two warriors reincarnated into you._

 _Asura- Two?_

 _Aunt Wu- Yes Asura. The first one you have is the spirit of the son of the warrior that was reincarnated into Goku. And the second is of a fierce enemy, then rival and friend of his._

 _Asura- Thank you Aunt Wu, you've given me alot to think about._

Asura walked out of the tent and back to the others in the gang that'd also had their futures read. Goku was curious as to what Wu had told Asura, so he asked him.

 _Goku- What'd she say?_

 _Asura- It's better if you find out for yourself Goku. It'll make more sense once you know for yourself. I'm still trying to make sense of it._

Goku was abit confused but he ultimately trusted asura. He went into the tent to get his future read so he'd know what Asura's cryptic response to him was about.

 ** _*end Flashback*_**

Asura never forgot Aunt Wu's words to him about the enemy they'd have to face, though he still couldn't make sense of the reincarnation thing yet. Either way, he'd know soon what that meant. While it was far away, the pair of brothers definitely did feel a familiar power coming towards them. Ty Lee came up beside Goku and asked him what was wrong. He told her he thought the fire nation's army was closer than the water tribe thought. They would be arriving earlier than anticipated, those who sensed this had to be ready.

While the others were helping the water tribe finish up preparations for their enemy's invasion, Hunter watched the shoreline. Azula saw her fiance and decided to walk over to him.

 _Azula- Nervous at all?_

 _Hunter- Oh zula, it's you. I'd be lying if i said i wasn't nervous._

 _Azula- So... You really intend to kill zhao this time?_

 _Hunter- I don't see any other way of dealing with him. He won't listen to reason.. you know he won't._

 _Azula- As much as it irks me to admit it, you are right about that. How do you intend to deal with him?_

 _Huntee- I don't really know. Hopefully I don't go beserk. If i do, I want you to stop me zula._

 _Azula- Oh, sure.. I'll make sure you are yourself._

 _Hunter- Thanks Zula, i really appreciate it. I'm really lucky to have you as a lover._

 _Azula- W-Well s-same goes both ways you big lug!_

Both smiled at each other before Hunter gave his fiance a kiss on the forehead. She knew he had to go, but not before she got her last thought in.

 _Azula- I'm counting on you Hunter. Go be a hero again._

 _Hunter- I will. And once i'm done, i'll come back to you._

 _Azula- I'll be waiting._

Azula then watched her lover take off towards the shoreline where his brothers were. Even though he just left, she already missed him. The former fire nation princess knew that she loved Hunter, it was only in that moment she discovered just how crazy about him she was.

 **with Goku**

Goku stood at the shoreline awaiting the Fire Nation's attack and the odd visitor they were getting. He didn't like how cold the ki felt. One thing was for sure, whoever this was that was heading towards him and Asura wasn't very nice. They were evil, that's the only thing Goku knew for sure. A few minutes later, the two got their answer when a blast of energy engulfed Fire nation troops.

 _Voice- Well, Well what do we have here? What's a pair of Saiyans doing so far from home i wonder?_

 _Goku- Who said that?_

 _Voice- I'm up here if you must know._

 _Asura- Goku look, over there!_

 _Voice- Ah.. Nice to see you finally noticed me._

 _Goku- You're... Cell, Right?_

 _Cell- Yes i am. But how do you know of me?_

 _Asura- someone we trust told us about you.._

 _Cell- Did they now? I must say i'm flattered for 2 saiyans to know my name. Makes it worthwhile coming all the way out here._

The two brothers then tensed up when they sensed Cell's intentions, they knew he wanted to fight. Each of them prepared themself for what would be the toughest fight in their life.

 _Cell- Now then... Let's see what you can do._

Cell powered up minimally, but the saiyans could feel his power attempting to blow them back. Still, they couldn't help but to feel excited for some odd reason. It was likely their Saiyan blood kicking in and making them hot blooded, but the two brothers would take it. Any extra adrenaline that would help them they'd take. It was obvious this was not an enemy they'd defeat easily. Something.. was different about this one.

Asura was first to notice but this guy's energy.. it felt like his.. Goku's, Hunter's, and heck, even Azula's with how hers felt now. But, how was that even possible? Goku looked to his brother, who had a puzzled look on his face. Sensing bewilderment from Asura, he asked the obvious question.

 _Goku- Asura? What's wrong?_

 _Asura- Goku, this guy.. He- I don't know how but his energy.. it feels like all of ours rolled into one. But how?_

Cell chuckled seeing his prey confused, so he decided to humor them by giving them an explanation for the events that had just transpired. Monologing like any good villain, the bio android took the time to explain to them in detail how it was that his energy felt the same as theirs. Once he was done explaining, the two brothers were rightfully concerned. They had to be careful now. If this guy really did have the same power as they did, that may present a pretty major problem. Though he was nervous, Goku offered to have a crack at cell first to test out how much of a gap in power there existed between them.

 _Goku- I'll take you on first, i guess._

 _Cell- oh? a volunteer eh? Very well, show me what you're made of saiyan._

Goku powered up to a point he thought was adequate to gauge cell's power. He then shifted into a modified version of the fire bender stance he was taught as a child. His knees were spread out and bent slightly, while one hand was in a fist. the other hand was curled with two fingers tsuedo bent. The front arm was level with his face in an "L" shape, while the other was reeled back and lowered to his side. The saiyan took a deep breath and exhaled before deciding that he was ready.

With a yell, Goku burst forth towards cell with his fist cocked back. Cell stood mostly stationary, but mirrored Goku's motion. Both fists collided as the fight between goku and cell began. At first, it seemed like Goku and cell were evenly matched based on the way they zipped around. However, it became apparent that cell was merely humoring the boy as he flexed his power more than a few times to overwhelm Goku and leave him flat on his back. Goku backed off and allowed Asura to get a crack at it against cell. While Asura wasn't as severely overwhelmed as Goku was, it wasn't close either. Eventually, Asura came skidding to a halt after being sent flying backwards with a lunging kick from cell.

Both Goku and Asura were panting, it became obvious that this guy was way too strong for one person to handle. Goku and Asura now stood side by side to co front the being known as cell. They both powered up, prepared to fight cell together.

 ** _Meanwhile elsewhere..._**

Hunter was busy taking care of fire nation benders when he came face to face with a man he wished he'd never seen.. Zhao.

 ** _Hunter- Zhao... time to finish this._**

 ** _Zhao - you know, i was thinking the same thing._**

The air sudenly became very tense. The clouds that had been covering the sun seemed to separate as the two combatants stared each other down. Zhao wanted to be sure this boy would be out of his way for good this time. As much as zhao wanted him dead, Hunter would make sure Zhao paid with his life this time. This time around, the teen was out for blood and he made sure zhao knew so by igniting his power. A deep fiery orange aura surrounded the teen as the ground shook. Beads of sweat rolled down the elder bender's face, he knew this boy meant to really kill him this time. Azula, who fought nearby felt this and was growing concerned, she had a nasty feeling in her stomach that something really bad was about to happen.

 ** _Back with Goku and Asura_**

The two saiyans, slowly rose to their feet. Holding back wasn't going to cut it, not against cell. Goku looked to Asura and nodded, Asura then repeated the same motion to his brother. Goku and Asura seemed to reach an understanding now and decided that they were done holding back. Both of them began to yell as the ground shook and rocks were lifted into the air. Goku's hair momentarily flashed a green hue before sticking up and turning a bright golden yellow. His muscles also bulged, along with his eyes receiving the same momentary color change as his hair.They flashed green before turning into a hard teal blue color as Golden yellow aura enveloped his body like a flame.

Asura's hair spiked rapidly up as his hair turned solid gold as a green aura surrounded him. He underwent the same physical change as his brother, but his transformation seemed to be a little more violent in nature. The air vibrated several times before his transformation finished, it was almost like time stopped momentarily during this sequence. When Asura was done he came out of a large green pillar of light that'd erupted from both of the saiyans transforming. Cell became a little wary of Asura because he felt like he could actually give him abit of a problem.

Cell repeated a similar transformation, but the difference being that he had no hair and his exoskeleton changed color. He now had gold Aura with purple skin (how freiza looks when he turns into golden freeza) and black dots along his exoskeleton. They rushed at each other as the battle began.This would undoubtedly be the toughest fight Goku and Asura had ever fought before. Even the sky seemed to recognize this fact as thunder and lightning roared in the background even though it was a clear day outside. What the outcome of this fight would be no one could tell, only time would know. **_To be continued.._**

 ** _Next Time Chapter 12: Tale of the Prophecy III: Bout against a powerful foe part 1_**


End file.
